A Place in Time
by shadow-monkey
Summary: Summary :COMPLETE ! R&R PLZ! and pls excuse spelling errors!Ginny Weasley has one odd dream and now she’s stuck in the past with the future Mrs and Mister Potter but there is one catch maybe or maybe a few more.
1. Default Chapter

A Place in Time  
  
Prologue  
Odd Dreams  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
In life there are always people that get on your nerves and people you wouldn't mind strangling, you see my sister is one of the people in this world I wouldn't mind strangling along with that annoying James Potter I swear that boy is a idiot the worst thing that has ever happened in my life I think one day I might kill him and make it look like and accident, yep sound like a good idea doesn't it? Yesterday I caught up with my two best friends Stacie and also Arabella but she likes Bella better, and you know what I caught Petunia doing Yesterday also she was smashing my wand against the table in the lounge trying to get it to work she chipped it if you look at it know there's this big dent in it. Bloody bum she told me to get lost after I told her to give it back, and then she started the hole anti magic thing on me, you see she's made this speech about how I should just go to a normal school and stop hogging all that attention and all way's in her opinion boosting about my grades. I can't wait till I go back to Hogwarts 3 weeks and 2 days left; oh gotta go mums calling for dinner  
  
Bye, Lily Evans  
  
***********  
  
The redheaded girl ran towards the wall as fast as possible her eyes shut tightly as if scared she might smash into it ,but as she opened her eyes to she saw a steaming red train with HOGWARTS EXPRESS in gold letters on it. A smile made its way to the girl's lips and her green eyes started to twinkle. "It fells like such along time since I've seen this train", the girl said to a married couple behind her that looked like her parents.  
  
"Well dear, where going to miss you a lot", said the mother hugging her daughter.  
  
"Oh, mum I'll miss you too", the girl replied hugging her mother back.  
  
"It's your sixth year, I'm so happy for my little girl", the man said a proud glint in his eyes.  
  
"Oh dad stop it your being all embarrassing", the girl said also hugging her father.  
  
"LILY", somebody shouted causing the red to turned around there waving was a girl with long black shoulder length hair and brown chocolate eyes.  
  
"Stacie", the girl called Lily replied, "I missed you so much" she said.  
  
"I know so did I", Stacie said as she and Lily embraced.  
  
There was a whistle as people started to hope on the train, "Bye mum and dad I'll see you at Easter break", Lily said.  
  
Both adult nodded "We love you Lily dear", said Lily's mum as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I know, I love you too", Lily replied as she hopped on the train  
  
As she turned around and started looking for Stacie again she had disappeared in the max of two seconds.  
  
She walked into the next carriage to see Stacie.  
  
"Stac", she shouted.  
  
The same girl with long black hair turned around, "Lily there you are thought you disappeared for a second", Stacie said.  
  
"Have you seen Bella? Lily asked.  
  
"Yer she went of with her boyfriend Jake", Stacie said.  
  
"She spend a lot of time around Jake doesn't she", Stacie added as more of a comment then a question.  
  
"Yer she does", Lily said.  
  
"Hey when did the start going out again?" Stacie asked as an after though.  
  
"I think around last Christmas break", Lily said after a why'll.  
  
"So what did do you during the holiday Lil apart from spending time with me?" Stacie asked smiling at her friend.  
  
"Not much, just Bloody Petunia is engaged to her idiot of a boyfriend you know the guy that came over to pick up Petunia up when you and Bella came over for the week?" Lily said.  
  
"God I pity your sister Lily", said Stacie.  
  
"I don't I think they deserve each other", Lily said.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Stacie asked.  
  
"Cause they both are complete idiots they are just perfect together when they get old they'll have little evil children and then there little evil children will have evil little children and then there children's children chil-"but Stacie interrupted her.  
  
"Lily", she said but Lily kept on going on about the evil children of Petunia "LILY", she screamed.  
  
"Ha, what sorry Stac, got a bit carried away", she said.  
  
"A bit", Stacie said.  
  
"Oh shut up wont you", she said.  
  
"Something of the trolley girls?" asked the food trolley lady asked as she opened the compartment door.  
  
"Yes please", said Stacie and Lily at the same time.  
  
The girls bought half of the trolley they had Chocolate Frogs on the ground pack of a Berrtie Bott's every Flavoured beans too and Chocolate fudged slugs and a whole cauldron more.  
  
"Ugh", Lily said only a few minutes latter the girls had pigged out on all of the chocolate and candy "I think I'll save the rest for latter", she said giving Stacie half.  
  
"Thank Lil", Stacie said.  
  
"No big", said Lily.  
  
All of a sudden the compartment door opened and there stood a girl with glossy blond hair her eyes a sparkling blue like the sea.  
  
"Oh sorry", the girl said as she turned around to go.  
  
"Hey Bella where do you think your going", Lily asked as the girl turned.  
  
"Lily it's you", Bella said turning around to look at her.  
  
"Duh who else", Lily said.  
  
Stacie smiled at Bella who looked sad and empty "Bella what's wrong she asked noticing that the girls had a tear streak on her face.  
  
"Oh it's horrible", Bella said and started crying.  
  
"Shh, it's okay what happened?" Lily asked comforting her friend.  
  
"He dumped me", she said in between sobs "he- he said he found someone new", she said as the tear finally all came out.  
  
"Oh just wait till I get my hand around his neck I'll strangle that man", Stacie said getting angry.  
  
"No- No don-n't", Bella said as she cried.  
  
"Oh but", Stacie said but went silent when she saw that look in Lily's eyes that said If you dare make her more up set I'll be the on murdering you.  
  
"Hey do you want a chocolate Bell", Stacie asked Bella nodded slightly Stacie passed her a chocolate mouse.  
  
"Thanks", said Bella as she wiped her tears away.  
  
"Hey Bella chill, men are pathetic", Lily said.  
  
As if on que in came The Marauders the most loved guys in the school this group consisted of James Potter who had dark jet black hair and eyes that nearly seemed black but if you looked you'd see that his eyes where a dark brown, then there was Sirius Black he had too had black hair that looked like it had been hacked at and light brown eyes that seemed to smile at you then there was Remus Lupin he had light chocolaty hair and hazel eyes and last but not least little Peter Pettigrew he was slightly chubby and had sandy blonde hair and had dark blue eyes.  
  
"My point proven", Lily muttered towards James causing Stacie and Bella to laugh the girls and the marauders both knew that Lily and James hated each other and they where used to the childish conversation, but at the moment the boys where just staring wondering what was so funny.  
  
'What are you laughing at Evans?" James asked sounding childish.  
  
"Your face", Lily said snidely.  
  
"What, are you jealous that my face it better looking than yours", he said.  
  
"Potter I'll tell you what I see when I look at you WENSTRA", Lily said causing James to look like a clown he had green fluor hair and a red nose and a white face with a red lips and her even had the costume on.  
  
"EVANS", he bellowed as he advanced on Lily, who stopped laughing and bolted out of the compartment as James following after her leaving a compartment roaring with laughter.  
  
RING, RING  
  
Huh  
  
*******  
  
I slowly got up from bed the random dream still in my head you know they say when you're woken up by someone, or something in my case you forget your dream but then how come I remember that one?  
  
I turned to look at my alarm clock slamming my hand down.  
  
"Bloody thing", I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Gin your up?" Hermione said smiling as she came out of the bathroom Hermione was one of those morning people I on the other hand once again where one of those people that bit your head of just for saying Hello I jumped out of bed grabbed my clothes and headed towards the bathroom door I looked in the mirror my red ugly hair was all messy around my face, my brown eyes still looked tired I wasn't that pretty if you ask me I think I'm a pretty normal looking girl but this morning I looked pretty crappy I hopped in the shower hoping it would wake me up to be honest all these year sixth classes where making me tiered I had been pulled up a grade this year my grades where even better than Hermione's had been which shocked me. It really did, Hermione was all happy when we both became prefects and she's been helping out wit ha few of my classes that I'm having trouble with she's a great friend she's one of my best friends actually there's her Cassie and Luna, Luna's a bit of her rocker some time but she's a good friend and Cassie she's boy crazy every cute boy she sees she goes boom, I looked at my know dry hair pulled back in a ponytail with a few strand of hair falling down onto my face I had eyeliner on and that was really all I didn't really believe that much in make up just a waste of money and since dad had got promoted to Minster of Misuse of Magic money wasn't a problem for the Weasley family anymore.  
  
"Gin, come on where going to miss breakfast", said Hermione.  
  
"Coming Herms", I said as I grabbed my books and headed down stairs where the boys where waiting.  
  
"Finally", Ron said giving Hermione a kiss on the check these two where going out know. It'd been since Krum and Hermione had broken up, so it had nearly been a year since they had started dating.  
  
I meet Harry's gaze and gave him one of those YUK looks he smiled, me and Harry you see there was nothing going on between us he looks at me as a sister and I look at him as a brother who likes trying to get himself killed.  
  
We all walked down to the Great Hall and sat down Luna came over with Cassie and sat down next to me. Cassie gave Harry a smile causing him to blushed I raised an eyebrow at him he gave me one of those bug off looks which made me stick out my tongue at him.  
  
"Now that's not appropriate is it", Harry said.  
  
"Go to hell Harry", I said childishly.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha", Harry said sarcastically.  
  
I was about to say something but a parcel dropped down on my plate it was rapped in plain brown paper there was a note on it:  
  
Dear Mrs Virginia Weasley  
  
I ask you kindly not to open this till you are in your dorm, Due to the thing it contains inside it would make a rather big scene if you opened it in front of a large crowd. Sincerely  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
I looked at this, then at the staff table where Dumbledore was he nodded and smiled at me I smiled back and put the package in my bag. 


	2. Crytal Balls

Chapter 1  
Crystal balls Important note: This is not my invention, it is only my plot, Ginny, Draco, Lilly, James and the marauders all belong to J.K Rowling  
  
Dear Journal Log, If I ever get near that Evans I'll have her hanged or murdered she has now embarrassed me in front of the whole school she has turned me into a clown shrunk me and made my eyes bloodshot and nearly lost me my girlfriend I don't believe in embracing Ladies but in this case Lily Evans is a nightmare I am declaring war now and I am burning all my things that are white because the wont be any surrendering only WORLD DOMANTATION, okay I think I 'm caffeine high due to Sirius who managed to smuggle in some muggle lollies and drinks there was this really cool one what was it Cole or Coke something or the other. But back to Evans first I'll turn her into a monkey then I'll find a Hippogriff and set it on her then I'll, wait what will I do after that? I know I'll ask Sirius for ideas, yes that's what I'll do know.  
  
Chow James Potter  
  
******** Draco Malfoy looked at the package in front of him it was from Dumbledore that was all he knew and that he had to open it with out any people there it was sensitive, sensitive my ass thought Draco I couldn't care less, but he agreed with himself not to open it with a large a crowd around.  
  
Draco stood up from the table and headed out of the great hall he turned into the a deserted hallway he stepped into a class room locked the door and turned around to see Ginny Weasley looking up from a window she held a brown package in her hand "What the hell" Ginny said looking at him.  
  
"Weasel what you are doing in here", Draco said the annoyance in his voice clearly visible.  
  
"Me, what about you what are you doing stalking me or something?" she asked.  
  
"You wish Weasel", Draco said smirking.  
  
"We'll then what in the hell are you doing in here?" she asked.  
  
"No Weasel, the question is what are you doing here", he said annoyingly.  
  
"None of your business Ferret boy", said Ginny glaring at him.  
  
She shoved the brown paper package in her robes or tried to at least but Draco's hand shoot out and grabbed the package, "what do we have here Weasley?" he asked.  
  
"Malfoy give it back", Ginny said Draco who looked at he package.  
  
Hey this is like the same package I got from Dumbledore Draco thought to himself, "Where'd you get this Weasley?" he asked her holding the parcel in front of her.  
  
"I don't have to tell you" she said childishly as she nocked it out of Draco's hand and caught it "Ha" she said with smirk.  
  
"Yer what ever Weasley, where did you get?" he asked her but all Ginny did was stare back at him and with a flip of her hair walked off.  
  
Draco stared dumb founded nobody I mean nobody walks away from a Malfoy, that wasn't right and most of all from a little Weasley, Virginia Weasley wasn't meant to stand up to a Malfoy she was meant to get all scared and panic not walk of like that.  
  
**********  
  
Stupid Malfoy who the hell does he think he is, he could be a bloody ferret for all I care Ginny thought furiously but the thought about him being a bouncing ferret again made the scowl on Ginny's face disappear replaced with a small smile. Ginny headed towards her dorm since that would be the only place that she could be alone, she walked into the common room to find it empty everyone was still at breakfast she'd have to head to potions know come back for it latter then she'd open it. Ginny ran up the stairs grabbed her backpack and shoved the object in to her trunk then did a locking charm.  
  
She sprinted down to her class room and to a seat next to Hermione, "Just made it didn't you", she said.  
  
Ginny smiled at her, she was about to make a comment but the door slammed open and Snape entered swiftly turning around at the front giving cold glares to the Gryffindor's "Today we will be making a Healing Potion", said Snape "So open to page 23" he said snidely.  
  
"Bum hole isn't he?" Ginny whispered to Hermione.  
  
"No questioning that", she answered.  
  
Ginny and Hermione finished soon after Hermione being one of the brightest people in the world. The girls sat talking together.  
  
"Ron's Birthday's coming up and I don't know what to get him", Hermione said "has he hinted anything or so?" she asked Ginny.  
  
"No, all he does talk about is you", Ginny said, Hermione blushed "Look Ron would just be happy to see you on his Birthday he couldn't care what you got him as long as it was from you, unless you get him Hogwarts History then he might commit suicide", Ginny said.  
  
Hermione smiled "thanks Gin", Hermione said.  
  
"Okay I want you to test your potions", Snape said.  
  
"Sir, how can we test them if your not injured", a Slytherin Boy asked.  
  
"Well, Basile you can try it on the injured owls Dumbledore gave me", Snape said he mumbled a spell and in front of every student there appeared an owl "now you are to put two drops of the potion into the owls food or mouth", he said.  
  
Ginny and Hermione put it into the owls mouth without any hassle at all the owl gave a happy chirp as it started moving its wings and flew out the door.  
  
"It seems that Miss Weasley's and Miss Granger's potion worked, know for homework I want you to right two parchments how the healing potion works" he said.  
  
"Bastard", Ginny muttered.  
  
The class finished latter after Snape deducted points from Gryffindor, Ginny noticed that Malfoy hadn't been there at all, ah who could care less she thought to herself it's just better for me maybe he was kidnapped or maybe abducted by aliens, she headed back to the Gryffindor tower to grab her Divatation books Ginny picked up the parcel and sat down on her bed and opened the parcel it revealed a orb in a jade green just like her eyes in the middle of it there was a locket with images floating around in the orb she couldn't help but stare at it.  
  
"Well yours was defiantly prettier than mine", came a drawl from around her she screamed and jumped of her bed head turning around she saw nobody in the room.  
  
"What the F-" Ginny started, but stopped when to saw Draco Malfoy appear out of no where.  
  
"What the Bloody hell do you think you are doing in my room you asshole", she said her voice sounded angry.  
  
"Now, Now that's not nice to say is it", Draco teased mockingly "But if you must know I was trying to go throw your things to find your stupid present, If your wont going to tell me what you had I was going to find out my self but you needed a damn key to open it not just he freaking Alohomora charm", he said getting flustered.  
  
Ginny smirked a very Malfoy smirk "Malfoy I'm not a bloody idiot you know", she said.  
  
"Ah but you look it", he said.  
  
"Shut up", she said.  
  
"Bite Me", he said.  
  
"Scre-" but she was stopped as the door flew open Ginny dropped the orb on the ground as once again she was shocked out of her wits, She turned around to see her brother there but soon she was consumed by a green mist it surrounded her swallowing her up and when it disappeared she was no where to be seen. 


	3. What the Hell?

Chapter 2  
What the Hell  
  
(I have decided to put a song her instead of a dairy entry for this chapter)  
  
Linkin Park Meteora Faint  
  
I am Little bit of loneliness A little bit of disregard A handful of complaints But I can't help the fact That everyone can see these scars  
  
I am What I want you two want What I want you to feel But it's like No matter what I do I can't convince you To believe this is real  
  
So I let go Watching you Turn your back like you always do Face away and pretend that I'm not But I'll be here Cause your all that I got  
  
I am A little bit insecure A little unconfident I do what I can But sometimes I don't make sense I am What you never want to say But I've never had a doubt It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you For once just to hear me out  
  
So I let go Watching you Turn your back like you always do I can't fell The way I did before Don't turn you back on me I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal This damage anymore Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
  
No Hear me out Your gonna listen to me Like it or not Right now  
  
(Go Linkin Park) *******  
  
Draco Malfoy looked around him know stood in a deserted corridor.  
  
"What the hell", he said as he turned around to see Weasley on the ground her eyes closed as she stood motion less "Weasley"; he said shaking her, Ginny's eyes snapped open.  
  
"What, huh?" she said as she got to her feet and looked around the corridor just the same as Draco had done, "Where am I Malfoy?" she asked turning on him.  
  
"How in merlins name am I meant to know", he said glaring at her.  
  
"Well Ferret Boy, you where in my room for once doing hell knows what, cause I bloody well don't believe that you where in there trying to get a so called better look at my orb for your information you made me drop", she said slightly all in one breath.  
  
"Weasley where just in anther part of the castle we can just find our way back to the Great Hall", Draco said looking at Ginny.  
  
"WE, Malfoy I refuse to do anything with you", she said childishly to him.  
  
"And I thought your brother was 3", Draco muttered under his breath but Ginny caught it.  
  
"Malfoy the only ninny that is 3 is you", Ginny said.  
  
"Wel-" Draco said but stopped when he heard someone's voice.  
  
"May I ask you what you're doing here in the third floor corridor", said the voice.  
  
Ginny turned around only to let out a scream at the sight a boy with brown eyes and black unruly hair, he was Riddle the memories came flooding back the pain the blood and the fear, that would stay with her for the rest of her for the rest of her life.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you", replied Riddle.  
  
"Who are you may I ask you that?" said Draco rather politely.  
  
"Oh Sorry, where are my manners I'm James Potter", he said.  
  
Ginny and Draco's mouth dropped open then Ginny smiled thank god it wasn't Riddle if it had been she would have been, wait what would she of been, Ginny really didn't know what she would of done if it had been Tom Riddle maybe dead or something, Ginny put her hand out to shake his, James however took it and kissed it causing her to blush, "I'm Ginny by the way" she said kindly "And this is Ma- Draco", she said not thinking it was best to give them last names.  
  
"James Potter", Draco repeated looking at James "that would explain a bit", he said.  
  
"Pardon", said James.  
  
"Nothing", Malfoy replied, James nodded and turned his attention back to Ginny who was smiling absently out of relief.  
  
"That a pretty necklace you have on", he said trying to make conversation.  
  
'What necklace", Ginny said moving her hand to her neck to find something on it, she pulled it to her face and looked at it was a jade stone in the middle there was something engraved on it but she couldn't under stand it was written in another language or something, she looked at James who raised his eyebrow "Oh this my brother gave it to me as a birthday present last year", she said.  
  
Draco didn't know what he hell was going on James Potter, Scar Heads father that is just, just impossible he's dead and anther thing this guy looks flipping 16 or 17 like him and Weasley who he noticed was completely dismissive of the hole thing five beats she's to busy drooling over this Potter look a like, a smirk made it's way over to his lips at the insult.  
  
"You know Draco you remind me of a guy at school he called Lucius Malfoy", James said making Draco's smirk vanish and was soon replaced with a look of dumb found.  
  
"Luciu-s Ma-lf-oy", Draco stuttered a looking shocked even more than ever.  
  
Ginny also looked slightly scared at the moment but he didn't it was because of the same reasons, Ginny was about to ask something but soon a female voice interrupted them "JAMES POTTER WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU", the voice said as a girl stood in the way she looked exactly the same as Ginny they might of even been twins the girls hair was up all proper and all and her green eyes where visible with annoyance but she was a really gorgeous if you asked any other guy in school expect James Potter who would of said that her eyes where like rotten pickles and her hair like mouldy tomatoes.  
  
"Lily my dear how are you sweetie that new hair tie of your's has stopped working wait one second", he said as he waved his wand before the red headed girl could even do anything about it. And with the wave of his wand all around her appeared random street signs like HAZARD STAY AWAY, SMELLY or UGLY AS A TROLL IN THE MORINING it was rather all random and it had flashing lights and fire works going of causing the girls hair to frizz up like Frankenstein's bride, Ginny and Draco tried keeping straight faces why'll James was laughing his head off.  
  
The red head looked like she was going to kill him but then the look of anger was Replaced with an evil smile "Deisnet", she said pointing her wand at him.  
  
James Potter smirked he didn't fell change at all or notice any until he looked down there on his feet where pink silky shoes and stockings tinted pink and a frilly ballet dress, but the one thing he couldn't see was his face it was white like a ghost and he had ruby red lipstick and pink blush, mascara and eyeliner, Ginny toppled over laughing causing the young women to look at her, shock visible on her face.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners I didn't notice you there my name is Lily Evans", the girl said smiling a warm smile.  
  
Draco shock her hand kindly and Ginny they did the same "you don't look familiar what grade are you in?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh where exchanged student from Beauxton I'm Ginny and this is Draco", she said smiling, "would you know where the head masters office is we got lost in the castle it seems like hours that we've been looking for anybody", Ginny said sweetly Ginny was very happy with herself and her fast thinking, she shot Draco a superior look but he just ignored it.  
  
Lily smiled "Follow me this way", she said "Dinner is soon so we'd better hurry", Lily added as they followed "Oh and Potter dear, pink suits you really well", she added as they turned the corner, Ginny could hear James getting all grumpy muttering something or the other a smile played at her lips she had a good idea where she was and the odd thing was this was some much like her dream Ginny couldn't help but wonder why Lily and James hated each other, after all they had a kid in the future that was her brother best friends.  
  
"Here you are", Lily said pointing to a gargoyle that was now moving around in a circle to reveal a pair of stairs.  
  
"Thanks", Ginny said, Draco gave a nod and the two headed up the stairs they came to a door which Ginny stared at her stomach leapt noting and turning the last time she had ever been in Dumbledore's office was when Tom Riddle's diary had made it's way into her hands, Not even when she became a prefect she didn't go the office she went to the lounge were the prefects meet. Ginny stood in front of the door the memories once again just like it had a few minutes ago came back the fear this time was the largest emotion, fear that he still might be here still in the school grounds or maybe hiding in the chamber waiting, all of it scared her but Draco's voice bought her back down to earth.  
  
"Weasel do you plan to just stand there and stare or are you going to open the door and let us in, or are you going to move out of the way and let me open it", said Draco annoyed.  
  
Ginny moved to the side making way for Draco to open the door, he gave her an odd glance as she stepped aside. But in the end he just opened the door to reveal Dumbledore's office, "Ah Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley you have finally joined me", said the voice of Dumbledore who looked at them from his half moon glasses, "Please sit", he said indicating to the two chairs the where in front of him.  
  
Ginny and Draco looked at each other bedazzled as the sat down slowly, "Um sir if I may ask how do you know who we are", Ginny blurted out.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Have you heard of a Time Turner?" he asked her, Ginny nodded, "well I think that might have been how I got a note from my former self", he said smiling.  
  
'Sir, why are we here", Draco asked after a why'll.  
  
"To be honest I honestly don't know what's happening", Dumbledore said but the twinkle in his eyes made you think he might o had a slight idea, Dumbledore gave them a faint description of the school how it was different and there classes and fake information about there live and identities.  
  
"I'll tell the school your exchange students and I'd prefer it if you stayed in Gryffindor since you already have met a few of them", he said with a glance to Draco to see if he had objections which he didn't have for the first time in his life.  
  
"Mrs Weasley you'll be sharing a dorm with one of my Gryffindor prefect Miss Evans and Mister Malfoy you shall be sharing one with the other James Potter, you will find that there are things there already for you and both the prefects are being told this right know", Dumbledore said "I think that there actually waiting out side for you know", he said with a glance which indicated that they could leave.  
  
"Um Professor I have one more question", Ginny said.  
  
"Yes Miss Weasley", the Professor said.  
  
"I was wondering is there any way to leave", Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes Miss Weasley there is but I think there is a task you must do before you leave and then I might be able to help you", he said.  
  
Ginny nodded and turned and left after Draco, they went back down the stairs to find Lily and James glaring at each other, "Toad eyes", James said.  
  
"Snot face", Lily said.  
  
"Monkey breath", James said.  
  
"Liver bra-", But Lily stopped when she saw Ginny, "Oh hey Ginny and Draco, Professor McGonagall asked us to escort you to dinner", Lily said smiling at Ginny.  
  
"Cool", Ginny said smiling at Lily and both the girls left leaving to teenage boys there one with a look of insult and another with a look of hatred and annoyance.  
  
"Stupid Evans", Muttered James as he turned to Draco who looked at him, so this is Potters farther huh thought Draco, well lets just hope his more interesting than Potter and doesn't have issues like Pothead.  
  
"So Draco", James said looking at him "do you have a last name".  
  
"Mal-" he replied almost instantly "Sentran, um Draco Malsenntran", he said remembering the name Dumbledore had given him.  
  
James nodded, "Well Draco Malsenntran, I'm going to introduce you to the marauder", he said.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, 'the Marauders as in the pirate like you know make a raid for booty", he said.  
  
"Well looks like you've read the dictionary", James said mockingly.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha James", Draco said the thought of calling the farther of Potter by his first name felt slightly odd.  
  
"Okay Draco let's get moving", James replied as they stalked of in the same direction Ginny and Lily had left only a why'll ago.  
  
*********************  
  
"Hi I'm Stacie", said a raven headed girl said with a black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hi I'm Ginny", Ginny replied shaking Stacie's hand.  
  
"Hey I'm Bella", said anther girl this time she had blonde hair with blue eyes, Ginny shacked her hand.  
  
"Ginny", she replied, she was shocked theses two where so familiar too as much as Lily and James where, she looked over to the end of the table where James was with Malfoy who Ginny noticed for the first time she had ever seen was smiling not a smirk but a actual smile and Ginny thought he looked damn hot, WHAT? She thought to her did I think that No way no way in hell's way did I think that and I ever will.  
  
"So Gin who's the guy you came with", Bella said nodding her head in the direction of Draco just as Ginny had finally pulled her gaze away from him she once again was forced to look at Draco again.  
  
"Oh his Draco Malsenntran", Ginny said trying to sound not interested.  
  
"Well he sure is hot", Bella said staring at him.  
  
"Bella mate stop drooling", Stacie said.  
  
"What don't you think he's hot", Bella said.  
  
"Nah I think Remus is hot", Stacie said looking at the brown headed boy with blue eyes that remind you of the sea yet also the sky at the same time and yet he had a look in his eyes that made you think that he was an old man the wisdom that they held.  
  
"Good guys not one of the marauders is hot", Lily said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Come on, Lil look at Sirius or Peter or maybe the black raven headed boy called James Potter, cant you see it Mrs Lily Potter", Stacie said but ducked quickly as a piece of mashed potato went flying her way.  
  
Ginny snickered Lily didn't know what was going on in the future the little kid he had that was running around trying to get himself killed.  
  
"Hey that's not funny Ginny", Lily said and shot anther piece of potato at Ginny which landed on her nose.  
  
"Hey", Ginny said as she chucked a hand full of peas that Lily ducked and hit the back of a 3rd years head.  
  
"Food fight", Bella cried as she chucked a piece of chicken at the girl across from her which landed splat on her check.  
  
"hey no fair", the girl said as she chucked a piece which landed on the Huffelpuff table hitting some guy and before you knew it there was a huge food fight erupting all through the hall.  
  
Well this a nice way to start Ginny thought to herself as she threw a piece of bread at a 7th year Ravenclaw  
  
********** Draco woke up shaking his head, he looked around him where in gods name was he, he could see a for poster bed that was scarlet and gold, "Ugh" he said looking around him to see his robes with not the Slytherin symbol on them but the Gryffindor one instead he sat up with a shock what had he done and where the hell was he. He jumped out of bed and noticed that the floor was carpeted and soft not like the cold marble in his prefect dorm and then it hit him like a cold turkey he had actually gone back to the past where he had sort of befriended James Potter and the Marauders, he had gone back in time with the youngest Weasley. Okay Draco thought suddenly I think I need a cold shower Draco told himself as he grabbed his robes and headed for the bathroom door, Only a few minutes he walked out his hair for the first time not gelled back artistically framed his face "Hey Jamsie Boy wake up", Draco shouted as he pulled open the drapes to only to fall to the ground laughing.  
  
"Ugh, what so funny man", James said getting out of bed but as he did that Draco only started laughing harder because there stood James Potter dressed in a pink lased night gown with Green gunk on his face and his hair in mini rollers, "what", James demanded.  
  
"Look – in –in a mirror", Draco said.  
  
James ran into the bathroom to let out a scream a two syllable word "Evans", he walked out of the bathroom looking still very ridicules in the night gown he grabbed his robe and was about to storm right back in when Draco said something.  
  
"What?" James asked turning around to see Draco holding a camera.  
  
"I said say Cheese", he replied and with a SNAP Draco took a picture of James and piss bolted down the stairs before James could do anything.  
  
Draco looked around the place for Sirius and the rest of the Marauders, he saw them only a second latter sitting in a corner of the room.  
  
"Gentlemen", he said as he sat down in a seat.  
  
"Draco how are you old chap", Sirius said.  
  
"Spiffing I suppose", said a Remus.  
  
"Absolutely", Draco replied smiling "Hey where's Peter", Draco asked looking for the blonde boy with blue eyes that was slightly chubby but didn't see him.  
  
"Still sleeping", Remus replied.  
  
"Well okay then, he'll just miss out on the good news", Draco said.  
  
"What good news?" Remus asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"This", Draco said holding up the picture of James in a gown, causing both Sirius and Remus to start laughing.  
  
"I wish he had told us about that I would of got him the pink fluffy slippers I saw in Hogsemede", Sirius said.  
  
Remus and Sirius straightened up after a why'll, "where did you get that", Sirius asked towards the photo.  
  
"I took it with a camera", said Draco said pointing towards the camera around his neck.  
  
"Now why didn't we ever think of that", Sirius asked nodding towards the camera.  
  
"We did but Peter lost it and Filch found it and traced it back to us and it had pictures of the time we put love potions in the punch bowl at the year 4 dance and there was mayhem for the rest of the semester cause they couldn't tell everyone who had drank out of the punch and the people that where actually in love apart", Remus said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"That sounds pretty far fetched", Draco commented.  
  
"Yer it was cause it was Sirius and James Idea", Remus replied.  
  
"Oh I can still see McGonagall running around after us angrily", Sirius said with a chuckle.  
  
Draco didn't know why but he felt happy here in the past happy with actual friends people that you could laugh with, people that liked you for you not for your money or cause they had to but because the liked you for you.  
  
"Hey Draco can I ask you a question", Sirius said.  
  
"Erh, yer I'd say so", Draco replied.  
  
"You know the redheaded girl that you came with who exactly is she?" he asked.  
  
"Oh her names Virginia Wesley, but I think that she prefers Ginny", Draco said after thinking for a while.  
  
"Oh, thanks hey by any chance would you know what flowers she likes?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Na, sorry but I could ask her for you", Draco said with a sly grin.  
  
"What", Sirius said looking defensive "Valentine's Day is soon", he said.  
  
"Yer what ever I think Sirius has a little crush on Virginia", Draco said.  
  
"So what, you gotta think some girls hot here", Sirius said.  
  
"And if I do", Draco said.  
  
"Who is it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Bella's cute", Draco said.  
  
"Yep, she sure is but she's the guy crazy one", Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius don't dampen the boys spirit", Remus said like a farther "Just cause you couldn't be bothered to hold up the chase doesn't mean Draco here wont either", he added earning a glare from Sirius.  
  
"Hey, well you here liked Lily, but there is no way in hells name your going to be able to pull of going out with her without James screwing it up" Sirius.  
  
"Hey Morning Draco", Ginny said happily as she appeared form the girls prefect dorm with Lily.  
  
"Huh, what oh morning Virginia", he said testing the word on his mouth saying it to her by doing this Ginny's smile grew even bigger though.  
  
"Could I talk to you for a second?" she asked.  
  
"Sure", he said replied and followed.  
  
"Okay, Draco since you and me are stuck her we might as well get along okay", she said to him when he didn't reply after a while she went further in to explanation "you see Draco you and me could be stuck in her for hell knows how long and its' going to be a hole lot easier if you and me where friends or could get along and maybe help Lily and James out too", she said.  
  
"Okay you and I are friends, but I'm not helping play match maker okay", said Draco holding out his hand to shake.  
  
"Agreed", Ginny replied shaking it.  
  
"Oh and yer what's you favourite flower?" Draco asked earning a raised eyebrow form Ginny.  
  
"Yellow Tulips", Ginny said in the end though.  
  
"Thanks", Draco said as they headed back to the others.  
  
"Draco let's go and wake Peter up before James here hurts Lily", he said nodding towards a James who had just arrived  
  
"Sounds like a brilliant idea" Draco replied as he and Sirius, Remus and James left the common room and made there way up the boys dorms. 


	4. The heart breack of Lily

Chapter 3  
The heart break of Lily  
Dear Diary,  
This is the end of my first week here, and you can't believe how happy I am  
that I found you here and a bunch of my other things too.  
Every girl needs a diary and even guys need one if you ask me they spend to  
much time taking there annoyance out on each other by betting the crap out  
of each other or hexing themselves to bloody mars.  
You know it's hard to believe that James and Lily hate each other, any way  
it's also sad because they both got boyfriends or a girlfriend so it going  
be hard breaking them up, And setting them up together but Remus, Sirius,  
Bella, and Draco has finally also agreed YAH, so oh and Stacie's helping  
but evil Peter Bumagree is busy, bloody ass I bet this is when he starts to  
betray Lily and James you know it's so hard not to tell them but Dumbledore  
said that we shouldn't effect the future, and in a way are they going to  
believe us when me and Draco go up and say "Hey Lily and James guess what,  
where from the future and your gonna die but before that your going to have  
a kid that you cant be killed by the worlds most evil person alive Lord  
Mouldy Shorts AKA Tom Riddle , okay in honestly think I need help I've had  
way to much sugar.  
Oh, Sorry gotta go Lily and James are getting into an argument over socks,  
god this is really sad.  
Ginny Weasley.  
********  
Lily Evans looked angrily at the ceiling of her canopy, "Stupid, ugly  
Potter", she mumbled to her self "idiot had to go and turn my homework into  
a freaking confetti out of all the stupid things he could think of  
confetti, turn my homework into colourful pieces of paper and run around  
throwing sing the theme song to Barney", Lily grumbled annoyed.  
"Hey Lily", said Ginny as she walked in "What up".  
"Try and guess", she said.  
"Black hair, brown eyes that are nearly black and wear's clear contacts",  
Ginny said knowing that it had something with James.  
"Yep", Lily said.  
"So what did he do this time?" asked Ginny sitting down on Lily's bed.  
"Moron turned my homework into confetti, confetti I have confetti homework  
what am I going to do I have confetti for homework", Lily raved on.  
"Lily chill it's a Free Friday meaning no more lessons we only have two  
which where Divination and Transfiguration and you're going to Hogsemede  
with Brendan tonight so lets go grab Stacie, Bella and do something girly",  
Ginny said.  
Lily smiled "Yer lets", she agreed "But I just want to change into  
something other than my school robes", Lily said.  
"Yer I think I will too", Ginny agreed.  
So both the girls changed into causal clothes and then headed down towards  
the Common Room "Ginny", somebody called.  
"Huh", she said.  
"A flower for the lady", Sirius said giving her a yellow tulip.  
"Thank Sirius" said Ginny.  
"My honour my lady", Sirius said smiling like an idiot, "Ginny can I ask  
you something in private", Sirius said.  
Ginny raised an eyebrow but nodded.  
"Lil's I'll be back in one second", she said as Sirius dragged her out of  
the Common Room leaving Lily all alone in a deserted common room Lily went  
and sat down on the couch in front of the fire place thinking about her  
life as Lily Evans( you know when you sometimes have theses really random  
times where you just start thinking about you and your friends family and  
people you've met and all)but her thought where interrupted as a voice came  
from the top of the stairs "SIRIUS BLACK", shouted a male voice.  
Lily turned around to she a shirtless James Potter, Lily didn't know why  
but she couldn't but help check out a shirtless James, God she thought  
looking at James fit body this boy had abbs and was well built he pretty  
hot Lily thought, WHAT she screamed at herself, THIS IS JAMES POTTER the  
reason your life I mostly hell. Lilly shock her head and bought herself  
back down to earth.  
"Now, Now Potter if I wear you I'd put on a shirt", Lily said smirking at  
the shocked look in James eyes he hadn't noticed that she was there but he  
soon recovered.  
"What are you doing here Evans", he said.  
"Well Dumbo dear it is the common room", Lily said smiling at him sweetly  
and innocently  
"Shut up", he muttered for some reason he couldn't put his finger on it and  
why but he couldn't bring himself to think of a insult to shot back at her  
he was just staring at her hair it was a flaming red like the fire behind  
her and her eyes where such a amazing green that it took all his self  
control not to look at her at them endlessly, CRAP NO IM LOSING MY BRIAN,  
this is Lily Evans where talking about, hell will freeze over before I  
think she's cute at the max.  
"Evans-" was cut of by Sirius slamming open the door and jumping in like  
three year old child "Yeh, I have the worlds best life, I'm going to start  
singing know", he said and waved his wand as all this music started out of  
no where and I silver microphone suddenly appeared.  
"One two three four", he shouted as hard metal started playing.  
Sirius opened his mouth and started but the music changed as he started  
sing  
"I Like Airplane jelly, aeroplane for me, I like it for breakfast, dinner,  
Airplane jelly is a good recipe", he sang over and over again okay only  
twice until James put a sound proof box around him. (go randomness)  
"Thank you James", said Ginny.  
"Hey James", said Draco Malfoy's voice from up stair "how come the bath  
room is like a freezer you know there's even giant frozen green peas in  
there along with lamb and other things but there's even ice-cream" he  
finished as he appears at the bottom of the stairs .  
"Oh it was Sirius think he got bored he decided to annoy me", James said.  
Draco now looked at he box that Sirius know stood in jumping up and down in  
there still holding the microphone and still singing Aeroplane jelly "So  
you turned him in to a monkey in a cage", Draco said smirking slightly.  
"Hey that sounds like a good idea", James said as he raised his wand  
"Insedne", said James said, and in front of them appeared a monkey holding  
on to a tree with his tail swing backwards and forward making monkey like  
noises which most likely meant that he was still sing.  
Ginny, James and Draco started laughing as sat on the couch smiling  
brightly.  
"Oh come on Evans that was funny", said James looking at a monkey swing  
back a forward on he tree with a microphone sounding I bit off tune  
actually really of tune.  
Lily started to laugh now, "Yer it's very humouring Potter", she said in  
between breaths looking at the now very girl looking James he was wearing a  
mini skirt and a boob tube with pink lip gloss, eyeliner and a bit of  
blush, but soon James doubled over to a the look of Lily she looked like a  
human mouse with a puke green fur.  
"What the", Lily said looking at her hand which where rather fury, "Po-"  
Lily started but Ginny cut her off.  
"Na, Lil's If I where you I'd call him James and you James call her Lily  
and if you don't you shall remain like this so hurry up and call each other  
by your proper names we've got to go and find Bella and Stacie, oh and also  
one more thing this spell doesn't stop working unless me and Draco here  
plus Sirius, Stacie, Bella Remus and Peter want it to, so if you continue  
you James are going to look gay for the rest of your life and your  
girlfriend will dump you and you Lily will be a rodent for the rest of your  
life and I really wouldn't like it, and if your wondering why we did it was  
cause I cant stand having to listen to you to call each other by your last  
names it stupid as hell", Ginny said.  
This caused Draco to snort "Oh shh Ferret Boy", Ginny said at Draco with a  
very big smile on her face, Draco paled but then smiled too.  
"Nice Speech Ginny", he said in the end "Come on Jamsie boy there is  
nothing wrong it's only a name", Draco said sweetly.  
"Fine Lily there is said it", he said but he couldn't help but like the way  
the named rolled of his tongue it seem almost perfect he once again shock  
himself for thinking that way he watched as he returned to being topless  
(He he he couldn't help but add that).  
"James there said, done, happy know", said Lily  
"Positively", said Ginny smiling.  
"Yep", said Draco "Sirius what about you?" Draco asked.  
The Monkey in the cage didn't reply just went on with his singing, "You  
think we should take that off", Ginny said nodding in the direction of  
Sirius looking at the other three surrounding her.  
"Na', they all said as one.  
*************  
Draco looked at the book he found at the bottom of his trunk it was a green  
leather bound book and had a silver engraving saying Draco Malfoy. He  
opened it there was nothing in it at all just plain sheet of paper one  
after the other, then he noticed that there was a letter in the middle of  
it he picked it up and opened it :  
Dear Mister Malfoy,  
I give you this Log Book, Journal what ever you prefer reefing to it as, I  
hope you will be able to confide your emotions in it but also this is not  
only a normal book it is a Spiritual Journal (I got the weird name from my  
Religious Studies teacher we have these little books that we have to put  
what we think in it, if you ask me I think it's waste of time because I've  
got a dairy at home but worst of all, he want us to right in about what we  
learnt in class so mine contains a bunch of nonsense) it will talk to you  
it rather interesting if you ask me, I had one too once  
Professor Dumbledore  
Draco raised an eyebrow at this Spiritual Journal sound weird to me but  
what the hell; he grabbed a quill and an ink bottle and started writing  
'Log Book,  
Yes that is what I'm gonna call you I'm not going to call you spiritual  
Journal or Dearest Diary like some real girly girl cause for your  
information I'm a guy'  
Draco's eyes widened as writing appeared underneath where he had just  
written  
God Mate you ramble don't you?  
'Shut up Draco wrote fascinated '  
Now, now Draco take it easy don't you remember me?  
'No'  
Come on Mister Banana Man (I got the name from the my friends imaginary  
friend she was telling about Mister Banana Man on the way back from camp )  
'What the Hell How do you know about that and who are you?'  
Mister Banana Man  
'Mister Banana Man my ass Mister Banana Man is gone he ran away with Miss  
Apple Women'  
No I didn't I never left you, you just thought I did.  
'Prove it tell me how that is possible for crying out load man you where my  
imaginary friend a figment of my imagination.'  
You see I'm a part of you every kid has an imaginary friend there a part of  
there soul the childish ways but as you grew up your father hated you being  
childish right Draco, don't answer it was hypothetical, anyway you became  
more mature your imagination left you, but you started spending time with  
the marauders and they bought it back slowly and this book allows me to  
talk to you.  
'Okay fine but where did I get the weird idea of you running away from me  
with Miss Apple Women'  
Maybe it was somebody else's imaginary friend why?  
'Cause it really reminds my of something maybe from a dream or something.'  
So Draco how are you  
'Crap'  
Why  
'Don't know bored I'd say'  
Oh your sad boy you have no life where is everyone?  
'Sirius is at the moment in the form of a monkey, James is out with his  
girlfriend Jasmine, Remus is in sick bay and Peter at tutoring, Lily and  
Ginny have gone to do girl things.'  
Virginia Weasley?  
'Yer why?'  
Cause she had a imaginary friend that I knew, name was Dunt Da Na  
MISS APPLE WOMEN  
'Just for your information I think you've changed a fair bit Nanie Man (Na-  
rnie)'  
There that scary nick name again, and if I where you I think I'd go and  
save poor Sirius, See ya Draco  
'Yer see ya Nanie Man'  
Don't call me that other wise I'll tell everyone what you did to your cat  
'You wouldn't?'  
  
I'll tell everyone's imaginary friend who will tell there human and then  
everyone will know that what Draco Malfoy did when he got bored  
'Shut it'  
Dito  
Draco closed the book and went down stairs to save Sirius he sure as hell  
didn't want everyone knowing when he was bored as a kid he'd dress up the  
cat in a too-too and put makeup on it and do it's nails red or was it pink,  
Hell No he'd rather be swallowed up by a ferret.  
**********  
Ginny looked at Lily, she looked stunning she was wearing a denim skirt  
that just was above her knees she had one a white blouse that was slightly  
see threw but she had a white shirt under neath it she had the first to  
button undone (and No Lily is not a slut so don't even think it) her hair  
was up in a high ponytail with a few strands falling out she had a fiant  
blush and an a bit of eyeliner on with low heels on.  
"Gin do I look okay?" she asked nervously.  
"Yer perfect and to top it of put on that pink shimmery lip gloss", she  
said.  
"God this is our 1 year Anniversary", she said.  
"Oh sweet", Ginny said "look finish up and I'll tell everyone your coming  
down", Ginny said as she made her way down to see Stacie, Bella waiting  
with Draco and the Marauders.  
"Is she finally ready?" asked a very exited Bella  
"Yer", Ginny said the girls all squealed as Draco sent Ginny a questioning  
look that seemed to ask are you sane girl, Ginny just smiled.  
"Okay here she is", Remus said.  
"Yer whatever", James mumbled as his eyes nearly popped out of his head  
thought because there stood Lily and god she was a hot as hell, god damn  
her boyfriend he thought she had a smile on that made James stair at her  
like an idiot.  
"How do I look?" she said twirling around smiling.  
"Great", squealed Bella.  
"Magnificent", said Stacie.  
"Drop Dead Gorgeous", Ginny said.  
"Lil's you'll knock him dead as soon as he lays eyes on you", Remus said (I  
know before I said that Remus liked Lily well that's know in the past he  
and her are just friends), Sirius let out a wolf whistle causing Lily to  
blush.  
"Go on Lil's think some guys waiting for you", Draco said as she smiled and  
headed towards the exit of the common room giving all her friends one more  
smile, but all through this James just stared she was to beautiful and  
James new that it was true, hell had frozen over and that was for sure, it  
was sure as hell JAMES YOU MORON he told himself you have got a girlfriend  
who is one of the hottest females in the school.  
Ginny looked at James she noticed the look in his eye as she Lily left she  
nudged Draco who was next to her, "Huh", he said, but Ginny motioned her  
head towards James and watched a smile made it's way on to Draco lips, for  
some reason it made Ginny fell like a swarm of butterfly had just decided  
that they wanted out and where causing a huge commotion in her stomach.  
***************  
Lily looked at the figure sitting in front of her who was staring at her  
intently "Your so beautiful do you know that?" the person said.  
"Oh stop it Brendan you're my boyfriend your meant to say things like  
that", Lily said smiling at him.  
"Oh come on Lily you know it's true", he said to her.  
"Well thank you", Lily said in the end her face rather red and her dimples  
visible.  
"Have you been doing anything lately?" asked conversationally.  
"Erh Yer this and that you?" she said not in the mood to have a  
conversation on school work, Brendan being the seeker for Huffelpuff would  
most likely change the subject to Qiudditch, one thing she'd learnt form  
the marauder in her years at Hogwarts was that boys could always change the  
subject to Sports mostly Qiudditch.  
"Well we've been training for the Qiudditch Cup hoping to get a good chance  
of winning it", he said with a charming smile and as Lily new the subject  
changed to Qiudditch almost instantly, but it was funny all through the  
conversation with Brendan Lily felt like she'd rather be sitting down with  
the girls and also the marauders chilling.  
"Good night Lily", said Brendan finally at the Entrance Hall.  
"Night Brendan", she said kissing him gently on the lips.  
"Night", he said to her retreating figure.  
If Lily had turned around to say one last thing to him she would have seen  
the figure coming out of the shadow and going up to her boyfriend.  
"Have you called it off yet?" the figure asked.  
"Now, Now sweetie it takes time but by Sunday it will be no more" Brendan  
said.  
"Well I called mine off just five minutes ago", the person said.  
"Well then you deserve a kiss don't you", Brendan said.  
And like I said if Lily had turned back she would off seen it and just by  
chance she did only to see her boyfriend kissing some other girl, tears  
started rolling down her cheek as she started running, running away form  
that sight it hurt her during dinner for the first time Brendan had told  
her he loved her well it looked like the words only skin deep.  
(A/N: I was going to make her find out in the next chapter but I decided  
that I would change it a bit + plus I like the thing I thought up and I  
want Brendan dead cause he and the figure are one of the most evil things  
my imagination has ever thought up ). 


	5. Utter COnfusion

CHAPTER 4  
UTTER CONFUSION  
  
(A/N: OKAY FIRST THINGS FIRST, '' these things are Draco hand writing when he's talking to the Banana Man guy and the plain ones are Mister Banana Man AND REMEMBER MY FRIEND WAS THE ONE WHO INSPIRED THE MISTER BANANA MAN OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
'Mister Banana Man I'm back, miss me?'  
  
Na I was busy with friends  
  
'Where you know?'  
  
Yes I was  
  
'Well who cares this is serious you know how you said that everyone has an imaginary friend no matter if there 600 year old?'  
  
Yer  
  
'Well could you find Lily's she's missing it 5am and Lily's not back'  
  
Well did ever occur to you she is a teenager she could be a bit busy with her boyfriend  
  
'Well that's what I said but all that earned me was a smack from Ginny, No Lily said she'd rather die than do it with the man that she's not I love with or married and apparently Brendan her boyfriend isn't with her the Fat Fryer said that he saw her and him say good bye to each other in the entrance hall before he walked away but then he said that he saw her crying about something latter on when he bumped into her five seconds latter.'  
  
Well I could try  
  
'Thanks Nanie Man'  
  
Don't call me Nanie you ass  
  
'Hurry up and find her imaginary friend'  
  
After a few minutes writing appeared once again.  
  
'I found her imaginary friend; Daffodil says she's in one of the towers sorry that's all I can help you with sorry I couldn't find the exact one'  
  
Don't worry thank Nanie Man.?  
  
'My pleasure your majesty'  
  
Ha ha very funny, see you.  
  
'Yer bye'  
  
******************  
  
Lily looked out onto the lake her eyes red and puffy as tear trails where making there way down on her cheek she sat on a ledge looking out on the lake the it was raining slightly so there little drops in the lakes the clouds all grey with the sun appearing up behind one off the hills in the distance, she felt so empty so heart broken she may have felt bored a bit at dinner but it didn't mean that she didn't like him, she didn't know how someone could be so cruel by playing with her heart like this, not just her but anybodies heart, why couldn't he of just told her that he had feelings for somebody else, yer it still would of hurt that's true but at least she would be happy get over it easier but know she was heartbroken and she didn't think that she would trust a man for a why'll know, they where self- centred asses that just took you for a ride.  
  
All of a sudden the door flung open "Lily", said James Potter in a worried tone, Lily's head snapped around.  
  
"What", she said her voice toneless.  
  
"Are you okay, we were all worried about you", he said.  
  
Lily looked at him warily "You were", she said emphasising on the 'you', James blushed slightly but nodded in the end, "well I don't care if you were, you can take your concern and shove it up your ass", she said in a heartless tone.  
  
"What is your problem", James said annoyed.  
  
"YOU", she shouted, she was taking her anger out on James, she should fell guilty but at the moment she was completely distraught she couldn't care less.  
  
"Look all I'm try to do is be nice to you", he said.  
  
Lily looked at him, he may have been sounded angry but the concern in his eyes were visible, all this caused Lily to cry again.  
  
"He's--- ch- eating –on –m-e", she said in between sobs.  
  
"He's what!" James said sounding furious taking Lily up in his arms it was the first time James had really been in this situation sure he'd heard this from his older sister and his cousins but he had always heard he'd never actually consoled them "It's okay", he said soothingly as he lead her down the stair Lily crying on his shoulder his hand her waist as her went around his shoulder.  
  
He found the huge group in the common room Lily had started hiccuping, as he entered the common the girls swarmed on Lily taking her up stairs to the dorm and thanking the boys for helping them.  
  
*************  
  
Ginny sat in the common room staring at the fire the bastard she thought, Brendan deserved to be hanged Ginny had never met anybody nicer than Lily, she was even kind to a fair few Slytherin's.  
  
"You okay Ginny?" asked a voice from behind her.  
  
"Yer I think Sirius, but I can't think of one person who would want to hurt Lily", she said.  
  
"Yer I know", he agreed as he sat down on a seat.  
  
"So how long do I have to be your girlfriend for?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You still want to go threw with it or will you just give me tips to get her to like me", he said.  
  
"Well I'd rather do the tip thing", Ginny said.  
  
"Yer me too it might upset Lily a bit if we started pretending to be all lovely dovey just after she broke up with the asshole", Sirius said.  
  
"Yer, I agree look I'll get Draco to help he's had he's share I girls if you ask me", Ginny said.  
  
"Thanks so much Gin", Sirius said happily.  
  
"Yer, yer whatever if I where you I'd get some sleep", Ginny said, "Don't you guys have Qiudditch game tomorrow", she said.  
  
"Oh yer we do", Sirius said.  
  
"Duh", Ginny said.  
  
With that Sirius bounded up the stairs, Ginny sat there staring at the fire and for the first time in a why'll she missed her brothers, parents and all her friends at school, a tear made it's way down her cheek as she went to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey Ginny wake up", said a cheery voice form above her.  
  
"Go away Ron other wise I'll tell mum what you and Hermione where doing in your room Yesterday", she muttered.  
  
"Oh what was I doing?" said the voice Ginny opened her eyes and let out a scream Draco was hovering over her "what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Well I could ask you the same question", he said.  
  
"What do you mean", she said looking at him "this is the girl-" but looked to her side to see a fire, "Oh crap I fell asleep on the couch", she said.  
  
"Yer", Draco said smiling at her.  
  
"Well help me up", Ginny demanded Draco picked her up with ease but Ginny stumbled on his robe and fell crashing on to the ground on top of Draco.  
  
"Well your not a morning person", he drawled looking up at Ginny.  
  
"Yer, so what ever", she said getting of Draco quickly she was a bit uneasy at the moment.  
  
"Oh leaving so soon", Draco said.  
  
"Shut up", she said smiling at him.  
  
"Never", Draco said over dramatically "never ever, ever, ever", he added.  
  
Ginny shook her head and headed up stairs.  
  
Draco Malfoy that boy she'd never ever figure him out, Ginny went over to Lily's bed opened the drapes to wake up her up but all she found was an already made bed, but she noticed a note there:  
  
Dear Ginny  
  
I've gone for a swim in the prefect's pool  
  
Lily  
  
Ginny smiled that's the way girl don't let him bring you down, and with that Ginny headed for the showers washed her hair got dressed and quickly made her way down to the common room again only to find James in and utter mess.  
  
"What's up James?" she asked him as she made her way over to the marauder.  
  
"What's up What's up, I don't have a seeker my seeker is unconscious after getting into a fight with a Slytherin and my reserve is to busy with a sprained wrist and I don't have a seeker, what else can be worse oh yer and I don't know anybody that can play a seeker and bet the Slytherin team's seeker", he said literally hyperventilating.  
  
"James chill, why don't you ask Draco he's great", she said smiling at Draco who looked up at the sound of his name.  
  
"Draco?" James said in questioning tone.  
  
"Yer what", he said.  
  
"Have you ever been a seeker?" he said.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny she smiled and nodded, "Yer I have been since I was in year 2", he said.  
  
James blew "You've been a seeker since second grade and you never motioned it to any body, not even when I'm here about to die cause I can't find one", James said.  
  
"Look James he's here know chill", Ginny said shaking her head.  
  
"You young man you are coming with me", James said grabbing Draco by the elbow and dragging him out the door.  
  
Ginny smiled at Draco retreating figure "I wonder does Ginny have a thing for little Draco", said a teasing voice from behind her, Ginny turned around shocked to see Remus there smiling at her.  
  
"Now where did you get that idea from Remus", she said to him.  
  
"Oh I don't know", he said slyly.  
  
"Oh Shut it Remus, I'm going to breakfast you coming?" she asked.  
  
"Yer I'm coming", he said smiling.  
  
Ginny and Remus started talking about books and stuff as they headed down stairs to the Great Hall to find Sirius, Peter, Lily and Bella all sitting down.  
  
"Hey Lily how are you", she said to Lily as she sat down next to her friend.  
  
"I'm great", she said smiling.  
  
"Hey where's Stacie?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"Oh I don't know", but the tone Ginny knew and it said that she would tell her latter.  
  
"So where are Draco and James?" Sirius asked a while.  
  
"Oh James is seeing if Draco's a good enough replacement seeker for him", Ginny said and if on que in came a smiling James and a pretty grumpy Draco dressed in Gryffindor Qiudditch robes which Ginny couldn't help but look at him, god that boy didn't look that bad in scarlet and gold.  
  
"I have a replacement seeker", said James happily.  
  
"Yah", Sirius said as the two started dancing around stupidly (Sirius is a beater for people's information).  
  
Lily smiled at the two of them and laughed with everyone else she and James had changed there out look on each other since last night, she watched as the two sat down and started talking frantically about Qiudditch.  
  
"What do you think Lily", James asked her about something.  
  
"I think it's a", but she stopped in mid sentence and her smile disappeared as she looked behind James there stood Brendan and he was coming towards her everyone stopped talking as Brendan came up behind Lily.  
  
"Hey my lovely Lily", he said to Lily.  
  
"What do you want?" Lily said annoyed.  
  
"What the matter, is there any problems?" he asked.  
  
Lily jumped out of her seat and screamed "What's my problem, what's my problem"; she screamed causing a lot of people to look.  
  
"Are you okay", Brendan asked calmly.  
  
"Hell No I'm not", she said.  
  
"Why", he said sweetly.  
  
"I'll tell you why, you were born that's why", she shouted.  
  
"What did I do", he said loudly trying to sound like the victim.  
  
"I'll tell you what you did you went and snogged some other girl only five seconds after you told me you loved me", she said, watching the colour drain form Brendan's face.  
  
"What do you mean", he said lowering his voice.  
  
"I'll tell you what I mean", she said as she pulled of the scarf he had on around his neck to reveal a red mark in his neck "That", she said nodding her head towards the hickie on his neck, he froze.  
  
Lily stared at him giving him a chance to explain himself but when nothing came she slapped him square on the face "You asshole", she said lowly as she turned around and walked of.  
  
Ginny, Bella and Stacie shot him dirty looks and followed there once again hurt friend. Brendan noticed the marauders staring at him with dangerous glints in there eyes (Oh Draco's like a Marauder know okay) he turned around and walked out of the hall but all the why'll there was a silence, eventually people started talking nobody but James noticed the figure leave after Brendan, he stood up and followed the figured but he too soon was followed by the others.  
  
"James where are you going?" Sirius asked his friend, but all James did was hold a finger to his lips to silence them all which they did they went down a few corridors after a slim figure and stopped when they heard voices.  
  
"Well that didn't go as planned", said a voice they all knew a Brendan.  
  
"Oh come on sweetheart it's no big deal", replied a voice that made James freeze his friends turned to look at James all knowing the voice belonged to his ex girlfriend Jasmine who broke up with him last night.  
  
"Oh, well at least I don't have to keep that charade on any longer", said Brendan in a bored tone "I swear I never meant anyone more boring", he said in an arrogant tone, James nearly jumped out and bet up Brendan if the marauders hadn't come with him Brendan wouldn't be alive at the moment and the all knew it.  
  
"He's not worth it", Remus said as the pulled James away.  
  
"Yer we'll give him something better that he deserves we'll make him regret hurting Lily's feelings", Sirius said the annoyance and anger visible in his voice too.  
  
Draco nodded he didn't know Lily well but even he Draco Malfoy hadn't ever done that to a girl and he was a Slytherin, Brendan would be unconscious when they where all through with him, and he mostly likely would never be able to speck again too.  
  
Draco did take into note that Jasmine had been James girlfriend and Brendan Lily's so this meant that both of them where single know this might be just the thing he needed to put his plan into action he might run it by Ginny first though.  
  
******** Qiudditch Match (Okay you're going to have to excuse this part because I've never written a Qiudditch scene before)  
  
James walked out on to the pitch his team following as he appeared a cheer went up from the stands he took in a deep breath this was his first year a Captain and to tell the truth he was very nerves.  
  
"Shake Hands", Professor Ventolin said.  
  
James put out his hand to shake the Captains "Malened", he said to the Captain coldly.  
  
"Potter", the man replied even colder.  
  
"Mount your brooms", called Ventolin.  
  
James hopped on taking a huge breath well her goes "and there off", said a magnified voice.  
  
"Potter passes the passes the qauffle to Macros back to Potter to Flintstone (he he) and Flintstone scores", echoed the voice a huge cheer went up.  
  
James released a breath this wasn't that bad to far he dove forward dogged a blugger aimed at him from out of no where and chucked the qauffle to Flintstone, who passed to Macros, but a Slytherin Chaser intercepts.  
  
"Peterson heading towards the goal post chucks to Higgins (I'm studding Pygmalion) what this James Potter dives and steals the qauffle back", the voice boomed, James smiled as he head back towards the goalpost on the other side he hit it in with one swift movement and once again a cheer went threw the stadium but there where the hisses and boos from Slytherin's the sun was shining down hard know causing James to start sweeting, he took in a breath and took of again.  
  
"Marcos has taken the qauffle passes to Flintstone, but hey what is this a blugger has just hit Flintstone", the voice echoed sounding a bit worried.  
  
James looked at his team mate who smiled then started falling.  
  
Crap.  
  
James swerved and save his team-mate as Slytherin scored he was about to call a time out when the voice started again more excited.  
  
"Looks like the sub seeker for Gryffindor has seen the snitch, Malsenntran yep that's his name he's diving towards the snitch he's nearly there oh look her comes the Slytherin seeker, but looks like it's to late Malsenntran has caught the snitch fare and square 170 to 10 this has been one of the shortest games in why'll only a 5 or so minutes and it looks like Flintstone has just come been revived know who want's to go and Party YAHHHHHHHHHH Go GRFFINDOR IN YOUR FACE SLYTHERINS YOU WANKERS WOO WOOO WHO ROCKS" the voice went on,  
  
"ANDERSON", Professor McGonagall said  
  
"OH COME ON PROFFESOR WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU THINKING THE SAME THING BUT JUST DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO SAY SO", Anderson said.  
  
"IM WARNING YOU", McGonagall added thought if you were closer you could she was indeed very happy  
  
(Sorry that really wasn't the best). 


	6. Sirius and Bella

Chapter 5  
Bella and Sirius  
  
Another song this time Yeh. Buffy musical  
  
Let me rest in peace  
  
I died So many years But you can make me fell Like it isn't so Why you come to be with me I think I finally know  
  
Mm-mm  
  
You scared Ashamed of what you fell You can't tell the ones you love You know they couldn't deal Whisper in a dead mans ear It doesn't make it real  
  
(That's great)  
  
But I don't want to play Cos being with you touches me More than I can take And since I'm only dead to you I'm saying stay away  
  
And let me rest in peace Let me rest in peace Let me get some sleep Let me take my love and bury my love in a whole six feet deep I can lay my body down But I ant find my sweet release So let me rest in peace  
  
You know You got a willing slave And you just love to play that though that you mise misbehave And I'm telling until you do Stop visiting my grave And let me rest in peace  
  
I know I should go But I follow you like a man possessed Therese a tartier hear beneath my chest And it hurts me Than you've ever guest If my heart could beat It would break my chest But I can see you're unimpressed So leave me be  
  
And let me rest in peace Take my love and bury it a hole six feet deep Let me rest in peace So why wont you? Let me rest in peace----  
  
(in honour of one of my best friends she LOVES Spike) **********  
  
James rounded up everyone in the common room "Where having a party to Gryffindor first victory and also to the fact that it only took 5 minutes", James said smiling happily.  
  
A cheer went out throw the common room "Go James", Sirius shouted over the top of them.  
  
"Okay it up in the top of the tower in the deserted part, it going to be at 7 to hell knows to what but I think Sarah our Head girl has something to say though", James said as the Head Girl stood.  
  
"Okay I have right to believe there's going to be acholic drinks there sorry but anyone under 5th grade isn't aloud any other wise I might have a lot of explaining to do, if I do recall there where 4 boys that had got drunk in year 3 and they where in a lot of trouble", she said looking at James then at the other marauders who all looked very intrigued with there shoes, "Other wise I see nothing wrong you'll just need silencing charms", Sarah smiled and sat down as another cheer went out.  
  
"Have to agree with Sarah there I didn't enjoy all Sirius complaining did during detention", James said smiling at everyone this honestly one of the happiest days ever it couldn't get better or could it.  
  
He hopped of the table which he had been standing on and went of to the Marauder and the Lily and her friends.  
  
"Party, Yeh", said Sirius smiling happily "Drop of at the cellars and the kitchens?" he asked.  
  
"Na, the house elves got everything ready this time they said they would rather be given clothes then let us set up the party", James said.  
  
"So who's up for a game of Qiudditch like for fun", Bella suggested.  
  
"Yeh", James said "More Qiudditch".  
  
"I'm in", Draco said.  
  
"Me too", said Remus  
  
"Sorry guys cant", said Peter.  
  
"Peter you party popper", said Sirius.  
  
"Tutoring", he said as an explanation  
  
"Is that all your doing with that Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked.  
  
"YES", Peter said loudly.  
  
"Sure, Sure, well you can count me in for a game of Qiudditch", Sirius said  
  
"I'll play", Stacie said "Gin, Lil?" she asked.  
  
"You bet", Ginny said.  
  
"Well I see nothing better to do", Lily said finally.  
  
"Okay let set up teams", James said.  
  
"Bags a Captain", Sirius said.  
  
"Okay who else want to be Captain?" James asked.  
  
"James we all know you do", said Sirius.  
  
"Can I?" James asked like a little kid asking for candy.  
  
"See no harm", Draco said.  
  
"Okay I want Draco as Seeker", said Sirius.  
  
"Well I'm cool with that this is just for fun any way", said James, "Ginny you can be my seeker", James added.  
  
"Okay I want to be beater still though. Lily you can be my chaser", Sirius said.  
  
"Okay, Remus you can be my Keeper", James said.  
  
"Stacie you can be my Keeper", said Sirius.  
  
"Bella you can be my Beater and I'll play Chaser", James said as they all headed towards the pitch with the brooms they grabbed form the broom closet.  
  
"Okay Sirius let the bluggers out", James said as he let go of the snitch.  
  
"Done", Sirius said as Bluggers zoomed of he handed a beater to Bella and hopped on his broom.  
  
"Lil you want to start with the qauffle?" James asked.  
  
"Yep okay James", Lily said and with ease jumped on the broom and rose in to the air.  
  
"Wait one more thing seekers can also play chaser other wise there's no one to pass to", James said and they started.  
  
"Bye James", Lily said as she zoomed of, James stared for a second he had no idea that Lily knew how to play Qiudditch but he got over that when Lily scored a goal.  
  
"Yeh", she called as she high-fived Ginny.  
  
"All right", Sirius said flying around in circles happily.  
  
"My Ball", James said as he stole the ball of Lily and headed towards Remus who was keeper.  
  
Ginny flew right in front of him causing him to pull back making him drop the ball that Lily caught "Hey", James said.  
  
"What you didn't tell us the rules", Ginny said as she went back to looking for the snitch.  
  
They played the game for hours laughing at things it seemed that the snitch had disappeared, but just then Ginny caught sight of it she pulled in to a sudden dive that caught Draco's attention but he just stayed there watching her technic she was Potters reserve after all but normally she seemed to play Chaser though.  
  
"Got it", yelled Ginny as a gold winged ball glittered in her hand.  
  
"We Win, ha Sirius in you face", James said.  
  
"Hey you said no compotation", Sirius protested.  
  
"I know but it felt good saying it", James said as they all landed on the pitch.  
  
"Well its 6:15 know", James said.  
  
"Well I think I'm going to have a shower", said Lily and the girls agreed.  
  
"Well see you", James said.  
  
Lily left with Ginny, Stacie and Bella.  
  
"Hey Draco how come you let Ginny catch the snitch", James whispered to Draco.  
  
"You know James I have no sane idea", Draco said.  
  
"I don't know why but I think you have a thing for her", James said.  
  
"No I don't", said Draco.  
  
"Do too", James said.  
  
"Well you think that I can think that you have a thing for Lily", said Draco.  
  
"NO WAY", James said loudly.  
  
"What?" Sirius and Remus asked.  
  
"James has a thing for Lily", said Draco.  
  
"He does", Remus said happily.  
  
"Well there go the pink fluffy shoes I was getting you for Christmas I don't think your girlfriend would approve", said Sirius sadly.  
  
"I don't have a thing for Lily", said James, but even as he said he wasn't really that sure who was closer to the truth Sirius or himself.  
  
"James and Lily sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-NG first comes love then marriage then a bay in a golden carriage, James ands Lil-", But Sirius didn't get to continue cause James interrupted him.  
  
"Sirius", James said.  
  
"Yes", he replied.  
  
"One word RUN", James said and with that Sirius started running with James close on his tail why'll Draco and Remus stood there laughing at the to deranged men or most likely boys.  
  
*************** Ginny looked at her reflection in the mirror she had a pair of dirty denim jeans on and a light black peasant blouse on with a V cut it looked really nice even thought it was really simple.  
  
"Oh Gin, I don't know what to wear", Lily said looking at her closet.  
  
"Let me see", Ginny said she as she looked at the closet, "Skirt or Jeans?" she asked Lily.  
  
"Um, Jeans", Lily said in the end.  
  
"Oh, I found it", Ginny said as she pulled out a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a sleeved shirt that was blue but it was designed so the sleeve where lighter so you could slightly see through it was gorgeous.  
  
"Hey you know it's really funny I've never ever worn theses two together but they look really good", Lily said as she pulled it on.  
  
Ginny smiled she looked prettier than her date with Brendan the Bum if that was possible.  
  
"Okay I'll be back in a second I have to do something", Ginny ran down to the common room and saw Sirius waiting nervously.  
  
"Gin great you're here", he said seeing her.  
  
"Okay Bella's favourite flower is a pink rose", Ginny said.  
  
"Okay and what do I say", he asked.  
  
"You know how Draco told you those really sweet things yesterday", Ginny said.  
  
"Yer", Sirius said.  
  
"Well youse those when your further into conversation and use the flower for a flower it's cute but slightly cheesy but it cuter then cheesier", said Ginny.  
  
"Okay thanks Gin", said Sirius said as he went back to the boy's dorm.  
  
"Yer whatever", said Ginny as she went back up stairs.  
  
"Lily you ready?" Ginny asked as she came back up.  
  
"Yer", replied her friend.  
  
"Okay let go and get Stacie and Bella", said Ginny.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
**********************  
  
James sat up the top of Gryffindor tower on a stuffed chair thinking it was only 6:40 it would be a bit before people started arriving, he had baggy jeans on the sat on his hips with a shirt that said QIUCKSILVER (Okay I know this kind off clothes wouldn't be around then but I couldn't care less it just clothing) on it  
  
"AHH", said screamed as they made there way up there stair opening the door.  
  
"LILY EVANS LET ME IN", screamed the voice on the other side of the door.  
  
"No way ginny", said Lily.  
  
"OH COME ON ALL I'LL DO IS KILL YOU", yelled Ginny,  
  
Lily waved her wand locking the door turning around to see somebody siting in a chair.  
  
"Oh hey James didn't notice you where here", she said.  
  
Well it's pretty hard not to notice you in that he said to himself "Well you made an entrance I must say", was all he could utter.  
  
Lily smiled at him, "So did the house elves put in the sound system in?" she asked James.  
  
"Yer do you want to hear it?" James asked.  
  
"Yer okay", Lily said.  
  
James got up and walked up to a stage where there where a whole bunch of microphones behind them there where giant CD player Lily noticed that the speakers were all over the room.  
  
James put it on the music started, rock like music started playing:  
  
Memories consume Like opening the wound I'm picking me apart You all assume I'm safe her in my room  
  
"UH I CAN CHANGE IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT", James screamed over the top of the music.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING I LOVE LINKIN PARK", Lily said as the song continued.  
  
Unless I try to start again I don't want to be the ones That battle always choose Cause inside I realize That I'm the on confused I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm Breaking the habit Tonight  
  
Clutching my cure I tightly lock the door I try to catch my breath again I hurt much more Than before  
  
I had no options left again I don't want to be the ones That battle always choose Cause inside I realize That I'm the on confused I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm Breaking the habit Breaking the habit Tonight  
  
I'll paint it on the wall Cause I'm the one that falls I'll never fight again And this is how it ends I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm Breaking the habit Breaking the habit Breaking the habit Tonight  
  
(Linkin Park, Meteora, Breaking the habit)  
  
"Good that is the best song ever", Lily said as James turned of the stereo. (I love Linkin Park)  
  
"Yer it is, you know not a lot of girls like Linkin Park", James said (if you ask me that's rubbish all my friends like Linkin Park we'll most of them anyway)  
  
"You just haven't talked to the right people James", Lily said sweetly  
  
"Yer maybe I haven't", said James.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at this but was pulled out off her thought when the door blew open.  
  
"There it's finally open", said Ginny as Stacie and Bella followed her.  
  
"Erh opps did we just interrupt something", Bella said with a grin.  
  
"WHAT, NEVER", both James and Lily said at the same time causing each other to look at each other.  
  
"We're just friends", Lily said.  
  
"Oh, am I that much of a turn off", James said pretending to be hurt.  
  
"To be honest you are", said Lily smiling at him.  
  
"Well you to keep on talking why'll I put the stereo on" said Sirius and jumped towards the stereo.  
  
After a why'll it was packed with people.  
  
"Oh I want to dance", Sirius whined.  
  
"So dance", Bella said,  
  
"Yer but I want to dance with you", said Sirius again.  
  
"Fine", Bella said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yah", said Sirius as he grabbed Bella by the waist and took her onto the dance floor and just to Sirius luck a slow song started.  
  
Ginny watched smiling, at it this was the first time she'd seen Sirius the slightest bit nervous he must really like Bella.  
  
"You think he can do it", Draco asked form behind her.  
  
"I think that he honestly can", Ginny replied.  
  
"Yer, Gin I agree with you there", he said smiling at her.  
  
They watched them to dance the song at the end Sirius bowed kissed Bella's hand and gave her a pink rose, causing her eyes to widen. Sirius turned and walked away disappearing in to a swarm leaving a very dazzled looking Bella, she was pulled out of her trance finally and made her way over to Ginny.  
  
"Oh Gin this I horrible", she said tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
"What Why?" Ginny asked her voice uncertain at the moment.  
  
"Ginny, Sirius and I were going out last year and I fell in love with him after a why'll but only a few weeks latter he asked me if we could spend sometime apart, and come on I know this line he wanted to break up and to prove me right the next day I saw him charming some Ravenclaw, so then and there I promised never to fall in love again", Bella explained.  
  
"So why cant you put that behind you, he's changed", Ginny said.  
  
"Oh Ginny it's not easy, I spent all my time building a wall around my heart to keep me from feeling emotions more then a companionship towards him", Bella said feeling very distraught know.  
  
"Oh, Bella give him one more chance", Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny how can I he broke my heart once he could do it again", Bella said.  
  
"Well just talk to him", Ginny begged "No harm in that", she said.  
  
Bella nodded and walked of in the direction Sirius had gone in.  
  
************* Sirius started at the top of his bed he knew he shouldn't be doing this he was in love with Bella and he new he had hurt her when they where younger, he had torn her heart apart just because he was scared of that fact that he might be in love, he didn't want to believe in it not after his parents had tried to but him under the Imperious Curse after he refused to join there rising Lord Voldermort, he had loved his parents and his brother who had all turned on him to join the Drack Side, he had run from Bella out of fear of that one emotion Love he knew he was scared of it he didn't want to love Bella no he didn't but she was just to perfect for him to ignore her strength the glow she had that he seemed to see when he looked at her, God Damn he though Bella never will even look at you twice after what you did to her.  
  
"Sirius", said a voice from the door he turned to look at the figure there stood Bella who cares, Wait BELLA it.  
  
"Bella", he said softly.  
  
"How are you?" she asked slightly uneasy after all they were in a room the lights dim and full of beds (ok don't think anything vulgar it was just a romantic atmosphere).  
  
"Okay", Sirius replied looking at her intently "you?" he asked her.  
  
"Um I'm fine", she said.  
  
"Bella", Sirius said softly getting up and walking towards her.  
  
"Yes", she said looking at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you I really am", his voice guilty for ever hurting her.  
  
"It's the past Sirius" Bella said, it was what she had always told her self it's in the past it's over done, gone dealt with, no more.  
  
"So everything and anything you felt for me I gone", Sirius said.  
  
Bell took in a breath and looked Sirius in the eyes 'Yes Sirius it is", she said trying to also convince herself that It was true.  
  
He nodded, "You'd better get back up to the party you might be missed", he said.  
  
"What about you?" Bella asked.  
  
"Not in the mood", Sirius said.  
  
"Who gives I want one more dance then you can say 'your not in the mood' okay", Bella said.  
  
Sirius nodded, one more dance with Bella was all he could ask for know.  
  
The two headed back up stairs.  
  
Ginny and Draco looked at each other it looked like things hadn't gone as hoped for looks like plan B.  
  
Ginny grabbed Draco's arm and lead him up towards the stage.  
  
"This song isn't written but either of us but hey I think I know a couple that should listen to this song so come on guys take to the dance floor", Ginny said.  
  
She looked at Draco who looked at her they nodded and the music started.  
  
Draco started "You've been searching the world to find true love, Looking in all the wrong places When all the time you've been blind to love ,But it as plain as the nose on your face" sang watching Sirius and Bella dance they looked perfect they moved in perfect harmony.  
  
Ginny began to sing with him know "It's here it now open your (open your eyes) and see in, right here right know open your eyes to love", Sirius twirled Bella around as if almost in a trance watching her smile at him.  
  
Draco stopped singing as Ginny started again "You've been down on yourself, Thinking some thing are wrong wondering why love had never found if only you look around you", she sang sweetly  
  
"It here it now open your(open your eyes) and see in ,right her right know ,open your eyes to love", Draco sang softly looking at Ginny who was singing with him and then to the couple who seemed immune to there surroundings.  
  
The bass picked up and Ginny looked at Draco who took her in one hand and twirled her "love has been right by your side, so close you couldn't see if love could speck it would shout to the sky and sky I'm her and I all ways be here", he said looking at her.  
  
"It's here it now open your (open your eyes) and see me, right her right know open your eyes to love", Ginny said looking back at the two only moving figures on the stage ever one hade stoped to look at them know, everyone stared at the way Sirius Black and Arabella Figg where dancing not cause they looked stupid it was because the looked perfect. Draco and Ginny uttered the last 5 words to the song  
  
"Open your heart to love", and with that a huge applause made its way through the tower.  
  
Bella and Sirius both snapped out of there daze at the sound of all the commotion.  
  
"Uh thanks for the dance Bella", Sirius said as he once again walked away from her  
  
Bella shock her head took a deep breath and once again followed Sirius down the stairs to the boys dorms, "Sirius why do you keep running away form me", Bella said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Why do you keep following me", said Sirius as he entered his dorm.  
  
Bella walked in behind him grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you Sirius Black?" Bella asked furiously.  
  
"Do you really want to know", he said looking Bella in the eye.  
  
"Yes I do", she said.  
  
"I'll tell you", he said getting off the wall and pulling her closer turning around and pressing her against the wall, "my problem is you and the things that you put in the past", he said.  
  
"What did I do?" Bella asked.  
  
"That's it you did nothing it was all my fault", he said getting of her.  
  
"Huh", Bella uttered looking at him.  
  
"Bella I'm I love with you okay happy know go and rub it in my face that anything more you felt for me than friendship is in the past", he said looking her in the eye.  
  
He looked at her expecting her to start laughing at him but what he got in reply wasn't what he expected.  
  
"Then prove it", was all that Bella said.  
  
Sirius looked at her and bought his lips down on to hers gently grazing them but when she didn't hit him he became more confident but he soon pulled away again when he got no response from it felt like kissing a statue Bella didn't move just stared at him, he turned around ready to walk away when he heard the four words that made him turn back.  
  
"I love you Sirius", Bella whispered.  
  
But that was enough for Sirius enough for him to press his lips against hers once more he kissed her this time with all the passion he had in him, Bella let out I sigh finally giving into her desire, her hands made there way to his hair running through it as she kissed Sirius with the yearning that had filled her for ages and knowing that he felt the same way towards her the she did towards him made it seem even better. 


	7. Friends with Werewolfs and Wolfcares

Chapter 6  
Friends with the Werewolves and Wolfkare  
  
Dear Diary, I has happened my fear has been conformed I am know a Wolfkare My life has changed so suddenly I cant believe I know am the only one with this problem can I even tell my friends can I even tell Dumbledore or will I be expelled and chucked out of school out of the magic society will I be hunted, it scares me dearly. The only person I told is Lily she was there when it started happening, all I know is that on a full moon my mind leaves my body and I finds a wolves to stay in. I'm scared of what's happening to me I could be hurting people, I could kill them! Why oh why did this have to happen to me?  
  
Stacie Ballandean  
  
**************  
  
Ginny looked at cups and food which was all over the ground scattered here and there, and with one wave of her wand it was all gone she smiled where would she be without magic it made life a hell lot easier.  
  
"I want to do more singing", Ginny said as a thought.  
  
"Yer, James you didn't do any singing come on do some sing Jamsie", said Sirius.  
  
"No Way", James protested.  
  
"I bet your chicken", said Sirius.  
  
"I'm not a chicken Sirius thought you make a good monkey", James said smirking at Sirius.  
  
"I can't believe you James you can save a team mate from falling to hell knows there death but you can't sing", Lily said.  
  
"Like you can", James said.  
  
"Watch me", and with that Lily got up went over to the stage got up on walked over to the stack of CD's picked it a put one in.  
  
"Watch and learn James", Lily said.  
  
The music started.  
  
"The stars are shining in your eyes and I began to realise that out path through times unbroken, Do you know what it's like when a mirror never lies, and the truth remains unspoken", Lily twirled around smiling, Sirius whistled James just started at her, her red flaming her was flowing around her shoulders she had just taken it and her jade eyes sparkling and laughing.  
  
"And we dance into the fire, Cause' our spirits take us higher, Do you fell me know burning like a flaming, I you touch me I may disappear, floating through your eyes How do we resist the gravity of Love in the symphony of life", she laughed James swore under his breath this women was beautiful and it was so hard not to like her if he didn't have anymore self control he would of barged up there and kissed her senseless asking her to forget everything Brendan had done to her all the pain and all the tears he'd made her cry.  
  
"There's a place I've never been", she whispered, "Where there's angels gathering and they talk about the future, When the simple things in life, Can do more to satisfy, Let the wisdom be my teacher you can have all that you desire but it may not take you higher", She smiled at them as the music played swaying backwards forward with it.  
  
"Do you fell my know burning like a flame if you touch me I may disappear floating through your eyes how do we resist the gravity of love in the symphony of life", Lil held the note then took the in another breath.  
  
"Do you fell me know burning like a burning like a flame, if you touch me I may disappear, floating through your eyes, How do we resist, the gravity of love in my symphony of life", she repeated.  
  
"Yeah", she said as the music lowered.  
  
"Yeah", and with that the song ended.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOW", said Ginny "Go Lily", she screamed.  
  
"Can I have your autograph", Draco said like a crazy fan.  
  
"I love you your my favourite singer can I go out with you", Sirius said.  
  
"Hey Sirius what happened to me", Bella said smiling at her.  
  
"Oh don't worry Bella I love you", he said, and kissed her.  
  
"Well finally", said Remus.  
  
"Yer tell me about it I thought they would never make up", said Lily.  
  
"Oh Sirius, Bella get a room", James horrified .  
  
"James I would never", said Sirius "Unless", he said looking at Bella which earned him whack.  
  
"Hey James I sang, it your turn know", Lily said smiling charmingly at James it made him fell like his feet where jelly.  
  
"Okay Lily", said James as he put on a CD.  
  
"Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na na", James muttered  
  
"Come on James louder", Lily said, he shot her a look and started louder this time  
  
"Hey baby you really, got me telling I spin, hey sugar I don't even, know where to being Baby I got one thing I want you to know, Where ever you go tell me cause I goanna go", he sang smirking at the shock in Lily's eyes, ha he thought,  
  
"I found love ,So don't fight it ,Life is a roller coaster you just got to ride it ,I need you so stop hiding .Our love is a mystery girl .Let get it exited", James said he waved his wand and started floating around in the air  
  
"Hey baby you've really got me flying to night, Hey sugary you nearly gut us punched in a fight, And baby you know the one thing I gotta to know ,Were ever you go tell me cause I'm goanna show", he twirled around and started hovering on to a table.  
  
"I found love ,So don't fight it ,Life is a roller coaster you just got to ride it ,I need you so stop hiding ,Our love is a mystery girl ,Let get it exited", He looked at Lily for a second who looked at him, but pulled his gaze away form her in the end.  
  
"Cant you fell my heart?" he asked  
  
"Cant you fell my here", he said  
  
"Cant you take my heart", he twirling around once again  
  
"So don't fight it, Life is a roller coaster you just got to ride it, I need you so stop hiding Our love is a mystery girl, Let get it exited "; he started on the chorus again.  
  
"Don't fight it fight fight it fight it", he started  
  
"Na Na na", said something from around him  
  
"Don't fight it fight fight it fight it" he went on as the "Na Na na", started again the music stopped  
  
"Love is a mystery girl don't fight it", he said just as the last note played, and landed on the ground.  
  
"Lil's you got compotation", Remus chuckled as James started bowing.  
  
"Yeh go James", Draco said.  
  
"James will you marry me", Sirius said in a girly voice.  
  
"Nice going James", said Ginny.  
  
"Hmm", said Lily grumpy.  
  
"What that Sweetheart", James said coming near her.  
  
"Stupid bum", Lily muttered.  
  
"Oh Lily don't be a grumpy", James said.  
  
"Who said I was grumpy", Lily said her attitude changing "That was really good James", she said giving him a hug all James could do thought was looked shocked.  
  
'Erh thanks", he said recovering from his shock.  
  
"LILY", Stacie screamed all of a sudden as she fell to the ground as clutching her stomach.  
  
"Stacie", Lily her voice full of fear for her friend.  
  
"Something wrong put up the cage KNOW", Stacie screamed.  
  
"Okay", Lily said she waved her hand and a cage appeared.  
  
"Lily tell them please", Stacie whispered as she closed her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong", James said alarmed.  
  
"She's a Wolfkare", Remus said causing everyone to turn to him, Stacie let out a scream.  
  
"She's a what?" James said.  
  
"How did you know?" Lily asked at the same time.  
  
"I can fell the wolf essence entering her body", Remus said quietly as all the marauder stiffened.  
  
"How?" Lily asked looking at Remus intently.  
  
The colour drained form Remus face "I- m", he stopped.  
  
"Don't worry Remus were still here, you told us and where not going to leave you", said James to one of his best friends, Remus looked at him then at Sirius who nodded (Peter had 'disappeared' during the party).  
  
Remus nodded took in a deep breath "I'm a werewolf", he said looking at his hand expecting the girls to run away, but what happened was far from what he expected.  
  
"Remus", Lily said looking at her friend, Remus looked at Lily "I'm don't care if you're a werewolf you could be a bloody Boggart for all I care", she said an smiled at her.  
  
"I agree", Bella said.  
  
"Werewolf or not your still Remus to me", said Ginny already knowing but being supportive.  
  
Remus looked at Draco who started at him "I already knew", said Draco earning him shocked looks from everyone.  
  
"How?" James asked instantly.  
  
"Remus hurt himself slightly when he shacked my hand when I met him, I was wearing a Silver and gold watch and the fact that he disappeared on a full moon too", Draco said with a shrug.  
  
"Well wouldn't you need a bit more information than that?" James asked him.  
  
"My Uncle's a Werewolf", Draco said, "Remus had unnaturally quick reflexes and his eye change to black when his thinking just that same as my uncle", said Draco.  
  
James nodded after a why'll he was about to reply when Stacie let out howl.  
  
"God is she okay", said Ginny.  
  
"I don't under stand it's not a full moon", said Lily.  
  
"There's no moon", said Remus.  
  
"So?" Lily asked.  
  
"Her soul will leave hers every time the moon is full and when it is not any where to be seen", Remus said.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"I was bitten by a Wolfkare", said Remus.  
  
"How does that work?" Bella asked.  
  
"Well you see Stacie would have been bitten by a wolf, and if a wolfkare bits somebody there curse will go away they will turn the person bit into a Werewolf, but there is no way to escape being a Werewolf, so if you bit somebody they to are joined in miserable world of hell", Remus said.  
  
"So if the Stacie bit somebody in the wolf body what will happen", Lily asked.  
  
"Nothing, she has to bit them in her human form when the wolf enters her body because it the wolves mind in her body, He mind in the wolves so she most likely at the moment is petrified with fright or in pain with the moving into another body", Remus said "You can make a potion so that when the you leave your body and enter the wolves both of them fall asleep until the person returns to the body", Remus replied.  
  
They cringed as Stacie howled once again, they all conjured up bean bags and pillows they weren't leaving Stacie alone tonight, not after knowing what she might be going through when there friend wakes up they'd be here for her.  
  
*******************  
  
Lily moved slightly she was lying in somebodies arms it felt comforting and safe she snuggled closer to the person opened her eyes slightly to she the starry night and went back to sleep as a hand made it's way around her waste (Dunt Dunna)  
  
*************  
  
Remus looked at the sun rising it was just above the mountain side it was a gorgeous he heard something behind him he turned Stacie was stirring, he walked over to her slowly, she looked up at him "Remus", she said softly.  
  
"You okay Stacie", he asked her kindly, she looked at smiling slightly then it was replaced with fear as she noticed the cage surrounding her.  
  
"Did I hurt anyone Remus", her voice full of fear.  
  
"Shh don't worry Stacie you didn't", he waved his wand and the cage dissolved, he offered her hand to help her up she took it.  
  
"Remus what am I", she said as a tear escaped her eye and fell to the ground.  
  
"Don't worry Stacie your not alone thinking that", he said softly as he stroked her hair.  
  
"What do you mean", she said looking at him his eyes wear black as the night sky at the moment, that odd she though I always was sure that they were type of brown.  
  
"Stacie I'm a Werewolf", he said looking at her she at him, she smiled at him he smiled back at her.  
  
"Then I'm not alone am I", she said softly, "But Remus do you have any idea what I am thought", she looked at him a look begging him, Remus nodded and told her the things he hat told the other last night.  
  
Draco watched the two of them through a half shut eye, there was a lot of lose couples at this school that were just way to blind to notice what they could be. He turned slightly and nearly let out a scream Ginny faces was only inches from his, her red hair in face she looked so peaceful, this was one person that was perfect she was just to blind to notice what she saw in a mirror all she had to do was smile and she could have every man on his knees she was a kind soul her heart big and her eyes hypnotising you could stare at them endlessly never getting bored.  
  
"Ginny", he said softly her eyes fluttered open slowly and looked at him she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hello Mister Morning Person", she said softly, Draco smiled at her she was beautiful to him.  
  
"Morning", he said.  
  
"Mmmh I want to get something to eat", Ginny said as she rose, "Hey Stacie how are you felling", she asked the two on the ground with a smile.  
  
Her friend smiled at her, "Hey Ginny how are you?" she said.  
  
"Hungry", Ginny replied as Draco got up to he smiled at Remus and Stacie who smiled back, he turned to look at James and Lily, he nudged Ginny who turned to look at him then at where he was, there stood Lily her hands around James neck her head resting in his chest a smile on the lips, as James hands where around her waste he had a happy smile on his lips.  
  
"They look perfect", said Bella as she had risen and seen what everyone was staring at.  
  
"Yer", said Sirius smiling at Bella.  
  
"I want to get something to eat", Ginny complained.  
  
"Me too", said Stacie.  
  
"Me three", Draco said.  
  
"Me Se-" Sirius started, but his mouth was covered by Bella's hand.  
  
"No don't start Sirius", she said smiling.  
  
"To the kitchen", said Remus and with that the six of them left two sleeping figures lying in each others arms.  
  
****************** James looked at the hall in front of him it was a sight for sore eyes, the candles shone in the sky with a pink mist hovering around them there where heart floating about in the air, there was also baskets of roses, with little cupids that had flapping wings that smiled and shoot arrows up into the air causing them to explode in to red sparks and land gently on the ground as they turned into rose petals know you may think this immensely love sickening but James found it very beautiful, but It could have been because of the girl in the front of the room she was talking to her friends a few stray petals in her hair which hang in curly lock just passed shoulder length she had a smile on her face and her amazing green eyes showed so much happiness, James stood up and started walking towards Lily when a man came up behind her rapping her hands around his waste Lily tilted her head as her smile grew bigger she looked at the boy who kissed her gently on the forehead, James blood ran cold, WHAT he thought to himself why should he be there it should be me there my hands rapt around telling her that she was perfect she was everything to him and the only thing that mattered to her but no he was standing there looking at the couple heart breaking. James shock himself Lily and him where friends, nothing more nothing less just friends they trusted each, they didn't have fell anything for each other than friendship, then why are you explaining it to yourself asked a voice inside his head, SHUT UP he cried to it LEAVE ME ALONE. James turned and left the great hall leaning against the wall of one of the corridors.  
  
"It hurts doesn't it", said a voice.  
  
"What do you mean Sirius?" James asked.  
  
"I mean it hurts watching someone you care for walking around with somebody that you know that she could do better than", Sirius said a hint of irritation in his voice.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about to be honest Sirius", James said playing stupid.  
  
"Oh don't bullshit me James, for crying out I'm one of your best mates you think I haven't picked up on you staring at Lily, or the way that you sneaking a glances at her through the corner of your eye the way you smile every time she talks to you", Sirius said to James.  
  
James stared at a wall making no reply at first but in the end did "It's a one way situation, Sirius", he spoke softly he looked like a kid who had just lost his favourite broom stick in a bet to the one person he hated most in this world.  
  
"You shouldn't give up so easily, if I had I wouldn't have Bella anymore", Sirius replied.  
  
"Yer I think you have one point", James said smiling slightly.  
  
"Think my ass James Potter Lily deserves somebody who can love her or at least hold her tight and make her fell safe not some idiot with white shinny teeth", Sirius said and sounded very serious.  
  
James nodded and head back to the Great Hall but this time when he reached the doors it burst open and out rushed the one red head he wanted to talk to but this time he noticed that she was wearing different clothes she had a long green greed that had straps, it made it's way to the ground it had a fair few glitter gems all over it making it sparkle.  
  
James ran after her, Lily was quit a fast runner James turned a corner to see her leave the castle, where in blazes was she going.  
  
"Lily", he called but the girl kept on running she turned in to a section that didn't seem familiar to James, it was a lush green area with a fountain in the middle of it there was five ways you could go, shit thought James how the hell was he going to find her here it was 1 to five chance James just picked a random one and ran down it looking for Lily, he came to a stop as he saw Lily there sitting on a stone bench her hair around her, hiding her hands in her face her shoulders shaking.  
  
"Lily", he said gently looking at the distraught figure in front of him the girls head whipped up.  
  
"You", she said her eyes cold, "What do you want your bloody stupid ex girlfriend goes already screwed up my love life", Lily said upset again, James sat down next to her putting his arm around her letting her sob on his shoulder.  
  
"Shhh it's okay Lily", said James pulling Lily closer to him.  
  
"James what do you honestly want", she said looking at the boy in front of her through her red puffy eyes.  
  
"To see if your okay Lily", he said to her smiling at the look of shock on her face, then her lips turned up into a smile, god how I love that smile James thought to himself.  
  
"Well James I'll survive", Lily said, "Just hopefully one day I'll find a guy who likes me and wont drop me as easily as all the others did", she said with ah sigh.  
  
"Lily", James said looking her in the eye.  
  
"Yes James", said Lily.  
  
"Hopefully you wont have to look that far", he said bending down closer to her, Lily looked at him through confuse eyes.  
  
"Jam-", but was silenced as James lips grazed hers.  
  
***********  
  
James Potter shot up looking frantically around him nearly jumping five feet in the air to realise that Lily head was lying on his chest a smile play on her sweet soft STOP IT!!!! he screamed at himself this is Lily she's your friend nothing less nothing more, he said to himself but he couldn't help but stare at her she was just to charming even more when asleep and also the fact that she was hugging him it felled like fire to James he lowered himself scooped Lily up in his arms and took her to her prefect room (Don't know how he knew the password but he did), and laid her down in bed closing the door after him.  
  
Lily stirred slightly she knew some one was caring her but it felt to perfect to soothing to bother making them stop and put her down, she opened her eyes though as she heard them leave wondering in who it had been.  
  
********  
  
James Potter shock his head and headed towards the Great Hall he knew it was only 7 o'clock but some people where early riser than others, so there should be food in the Great Hall, he wanted to get something to eat he was starved, he was down the first set of stairs but then heard to people talking in hushed tones, he moved closer trying to hear what all they where talking about he noticed that there where teacher it was McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus it is not possible the rising Drack Lord is to powerful to be the Tom Riddle that graduated only a two years ago he was Head Boy Albus", McGonagall told Dumbledore in a disapproving tone.  
  
"Ah, Minerva power may not be of the issue at the moment it is the amount of followers he has the knowledge of what he is doing the worries me and also Minerva Tom may be a boy to you but I have my reasons to think that he is the rising Drack Lord", he said James heard coming footsteps he quickly turned into the room in front of him, there in front of him stood a shinny glimmering object, it was a mirror. 


	8. A mirror and what you see

Chapter 7  
A mirror and what you see  
  
Blink 182"I Miss You"  
  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
  
Where you can always find me  
  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
  
We'll wish this never ends  
  
(I miss you I miss you)  
  
(I miss you I miss you)  
  
Where are you and I'm so sorry  
  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
  
I need somebody and always  
  
This sick strange darkness  
  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
  
And as I stare I counted  
  
Webs from all the spiders  
  
Catching things and eating their insides  
  
Like indecision to call you  
  
and hear your voice of treason  
  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
  
Stop this pain tonight  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
  
( I love Blink 182 also there the bomb)  
  
**************** James walked closer to the mirror, he saw something to appear it was his father and him playing Qiudditch, he closed his eyes and opened them again what the, what was going on his father was never home at all he was always tracking down the dark wizards, James looked at the thing engraved around the mirror it didn't under stand it but then he noticed the word Erised, Erised why was the so familiar his mother had told him about once wait the was the Mirror of Erised (DUH moment) the Mirror of Erised showed what your heart desires, James stared at it stupidly he'd love to be there spending time with his farther the last time he had seen him was on Christmas the very next morning her went back out to work due to an attack.  
  
James stared at it for a while before remembering he had come down here cause he was hungry not to stare at the Mirror (James has self control unlike evil Harry).  
  
James walked into the Great Hall where sat Sirius, Draco and Remus with the trio of Ginny, Bella and Stacie.  
  
"Hey Jamey Poo", said Sirius "sleep well", he said grinning evilly causing James to blush slightly.  
  
"Uh yer I had a great rest why Sirius", James said slightly flustered.  
  
"Na it's just nice to wake up to a woman in the morning", Sirius said smirking slightly.  
  
"Sirius you sick deluded child", said Ginny.  
  
"What, what I say", he said asking very innocently.  
  
Ginny just smiled, James stared scoffing down food thanking who ever up there liked him, cause know Sirius and Bella where absorbed in a conversation and the rest in one about Qiudditch.  
  
Lily walked in only a second latter, smiling like an idiot, "Morning guys", she said happily.  
  
"So Lily how is it waking up to a man in the morning", Sirius said once again grinning evilly.  
  
Lily stared at Sirius oddly "What Sirius, I woke up in my bed", she said.  
  
"What, JAMES HOW COULD YOU THAT DISGUSTING!" Bella cried.  
  
"What I do know", James said looking up.  
  
"You and Lily", Sirius said bringing his eyes together suggestively.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT", Lily said literally screaming, but also trying to cover up her shock.  
  
"What you said you woke up in your bed", Sirius said stupidly.  
  
"So I could have woken up in my bed alone", Lily said shaking her head at him.  
  
"Hey I'm a guy", he said defensively.  
  
"Pft", Lily said.  
  
"Yer whatever any way guys I was wondering if any of you have started studding for N.E.W.T's", Lily said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Lily chill the year has just started", said James.  
  
"Hmp", was all Lily said.  
  
"Hey guys I got something I want to show you something after breakfast", James said deciding to show them the mirror.  
  
"What Jamsie What?" Sirius asked jumping up and down.  
  
"Just wait and see", James said.  
  
"I don't like surprises", Sirius wailed.  
  
"Know that's a lie", James said.  
  
"Hmm nobody likes me", Sirius said.  
  
"Yer that's true", Remus said.  
  
"I think I'll go and cough up slugs big fat gunky ones thin slime yellow ones and pink frilly ones with lots of green gunk on there face", Sirius said the last bit pulling out a photo.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK GIVE THAT BACK", James roared as he lunged across the table trying to make a grab for the item but passing right by it.  
  
"Oh Jamsie Poo tis not thi bad", Sirius said putting the back of his hand on his head looking very dramatic.  
  
James noticed Sirius mistake and grabbed the piece of paper in his hand, "Incendo", he shouted as flames hungrily licked at the photo turning it into ash. He forwarded on Sirius "run", was all he said and Sirius did so he was half way across the hall when James cried, "Tedeenince", but Sirius fell on the ground so the spell went over him and hit the person entering the hall who stared growing hair and big ears and a large pink skirt like thing appeared around it's waste along with diamond tiara , it was Snape who James had hit and know he was turning in to a giant teddy bear with a PINK SKIRT. (Random)  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other then tumbled over laughing as soon the rest of the early wakers did to, James whipped a tear away from his eyes he was laughing that hard.  
  
"Mister Potter and Mister Black", said a cheerful voice from behind them both boys turned around to see the Headmaster.  
  
"If I where you I'd turn him back before Professor McGonagall arrives and gives you detention and deducts house points", he said to the two boys and walked away as James turned Snape back which earned a glare from Snape, James just regarded it with a smirk.  
  
"CAN I SHOW YOU GUYS KNOW", James whined.  
  
"Oh I see no harm", said Remus.  
  
"Oh but I sure do", Stacie replied looking at Remus smiling who returned the warm gesture.  
  
"Come On", James said as the followed him back to the room, he opened the door to find the mirror still there "go and look in it", he said.  
  
"I don't know James", Lily said wearily.  
  
"Hmm I'll go first", said Sirius as he walked over to the mirror a smile spread over his face, he saw him and Bella standing hand in hand looking out on to the lake very happy.  
  
"Oh Bella you gotta see this", said Sirius happily, Bella came over and looked over Sirius shoulder to see him and her dancing alone in a tower with a view of the lake and the moon shining down and all.  
  
"It's so pretty", Bella said.  
  
"Yer isn't it", Sirius replied hugging his girlfriend.  
  
"HELLO GUYS WHERE HERE", James screamed.  
  
"So close your eyes", Sirius said as he kissed Bella.  
  
"Oh come on James it's cute", Lily said but Draco and Remus made disgusted noises.  
  
"Draco shove a sock in it", Ginny said.  
  
"Make me", he teased.  
  
"I don't have to try your turn to look in the mirror", Ginny said.  
  
Draco looked into the mirror smiling there was the marauders and all Ginny there too they where all smiling and waving, but he paled when he noticed that Ginny and him were kissing WHAT! he though stupidly the Draco in the mirror was to absorbed with kissing Ginny to even wave, but then it faded as if he had it already and he saw his father hugging him playing with him and showing love towards him, not the cold Lucius Malfoy that he was, but a father that loved him.  
  
Draco shock his head his eyes had darkened he went silent and walked over to the step and sat down dazed.  
  
"What you see Draco?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't actually understand what I saw", he said honestly looking at her noting that she really was gorgeous, beautiful Potter honestly was blind not to notice her, but so was he hadn't notice till just know.  
  
"I want to see what have a look", Lily said stepping up closer to it  
  
"Oh but before you weren't sure", James teased.  
  
Lily just stared at the mirror her eyes widened there was Petunia and her playing games like they once had before she had started Hogwarts talking laughing being sister like for once in there lives which had gone when she had got her letter to Hogwarts before she left her sister and came back to find the heartless sister which she know had a tear went down her cheek softly plummeting to the ground with a splash which seemed to echo.  
  
"Lily are you okay", James asked alarmed.  
  
"Yes Erh I'm fine don't worry", she said smiling as she whipped the tears away.  
  
"You sure", he asked concerned know.  
  
"Yer James don't worry", Lily said.  
  
Remus looked into the mirror he saw his parents and him out on a picnic the full moon was shinnying down, he knew what he wanted in his life most he wasn't a werewolf he smiled fondly at the image.  
  
"What do you see Remus", Stacie asked.  
  
"I wasn't a Werewolf anymore", he said smiling at her she nodded and looked into the mirror.  
  
Stacie blushed at what she saw she saw her and Remus holding hands and walking together happily.  
  
"What did you see", Remus asked her.  
  
"Not much just my family and friends", Stacie said hoping it sounded okay, Remus raised his eye brow but didn't question any further.  
  
"My turn", Ginny said smiling as she walked towards the mirror she looked at and she froze there was Tom Riddle hand reaching out his mouth screaming 'no' as Harry put the diary through the fang of the Basilisk, she saw the hole appear in him and he started fading disappearing, in to dust as Harry stabbed the dairy through the fang once again. She lay unconscious on the cold floor, Ginny's eyes widened that was how Harry had killed the Tom in the Chamber, she had always wondered how with all heart and her she saw it and it scared her as she saw the Basilisk dead his eyes red and pocked out it disgusted her there was to much blood every where for only three people there was to much blood over the place.  
  
Then as the picture changed Ginny looked away not wanting to see what else it held, but if she had she would of seen something that also disturbed her maybe even more and it did involve a young man with blonde hair.  
  
"That wasn't that pleasant", said Ginny, everybody slightly picked up not to ask her.  
  
"I want to play more Qiudditch", Sirius said.  
  
"We did that yesterday", Ginny said.  
  
"I have and idea" Remus said suddenly.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"Lets have a snow ball fight", he answered.  
  
"I'd say that would be a brilliant idea only if it was WINTER", James said looking at him.  
  
"James my old chap it's called a weather charm", Remus said.  
  
"Rem that's really hard stuff mate", Sirius said.  
  
"Watch and learn", Remus said "Snowendo", he said pointing his wand up at the ceiling and snow started falling as it grew slightly chilly.  
  
"Yah snow", Ginny shouted.  
  
"Remus where did you learn that?" James asked.  
  
"It's called a book James", Remus said smiling.  
  
"Wait on second", Lily said, "Repero Until", she spoke clearly pointing her wand at the mirror, then the ground "Foamedo", she said as the ground under neath them softened.  
  
"What did you just do?" Ginny asked Lily not really getting it.  
  
"Made it so we wont break the mirror and made the ground softer so nobody ends up unconscious", she explained.  
  
"Nice thinking", Ginny said.  
  
Bella let out a scream and every body turned to look at her, speck of ice all over her face.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK I"LL KILL YOU", she screamed as she scooped up a large piece of snow sending it his way SPLAT it landed on his nose.  
  
"It's cold", Sirius said smiling.  
  
Ginny picked up a piece and aimed it straight at Lily, but the snow ball nearly dropped out of her hand as something cold hit her neck, she swung around to see Draco grinning evilly.  
  
"Oh Draco you're a dead man", she said as threw the snow ball but he caught it with his seeker reflexes and scooped up hole bunch of snow and chucked it at her but Ginny ducked and it hit Remus who turned around snow ball already in his hand and chucked right at Draco's face.  
  
"Yah Remus", Ginny said jumping up and down but when Draco was on his feet again she let out a scream as he started chasing her around Stacie had hit Remus while James and Lily stood there laughing.  
  
"Draco are you thinking what I'm think?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Deepened you thinking about pink ferrets?" he asked, Ginny giggled and smiled at him.  
  
"No you dolt I'm thinking we should get Lily and James", she said to Draco who smirked as he scooped up and aimed for James as Ginny did the same but only for Lily.  
  
"One Two Three Go", Ginny shouted as she and Draco chucked snow balls at the unsuspecting people who fell to the ground when hit.  
  
"Ginny", Lily cried as she scooped up some snow and chucked it at a laughing Ginny as James did the same to Draco.  
  
Stacie smiled at all the laughter but turned to notice a snow ball come flying her way she gave a yelp and jumped sideways bumping into Remus who staggered falling onto the ground followed by Stacie on top of him, she laughed as she fell Remus just stared at her, she had her hair falling around her and her eyes shined, he gulped as he fell to the ground. She was only inches away from him and god damn she was amazingly perfect to him, When she stopped laughing she noticed who she was on top she tried to get of Remus but it only caused them to move closer together.  
  
"Opps", she said smiling at him.  
  
Remus smiled back a Stacie (REMUS HAS SELF CONTROL LIKE JAMES ) Stacie let out a breath as she slightly seemed to come closer to Remus the slightest, and bang there went Remus's self control he put one hand around Stacie's waste and another one in her hair bringing her closer to him, and Remus kissed Stacie lying in the charmed snow it first started slightly uncertain but finally Stacie started kissing him back they where un aware of all the friends stopping to look at them, but finally Sirius let out a wolf whistle and the other's laughed as they both pulled apart suddenly very shocked.  
  
"You know I could get used to that", Remus said.  
  
"I know so could I", Stacie said.  
  
"Well next time you could get a room if you plan on snogging that long", Draco said.  
  
"Yer come on at least me and Bella don't start snogging in front of you", Sirius said earning him scoffing looks from the others.  
  
"What", Sirius said, but he was soon covered in so much snow he looked like a snow man.  
  
Ginny smiled at it all then she remembered what day it was it was Sunday Ron's birthday was in three days and she wasn't going to be there,  
  
***************************** Lily came into the common room it was a Thursday day afternoon, her lips puffy and red she came sat down next to the marauder and the trio of girls.  
  
"Who have you been snogging Lily?" asked Bella  
  
James looked up like lightning but only Ginny and Draco along with Sirius seemed to notice.  
  
"Huh what do you mean?" Lily asked but you could see the blush rising in her cheeks.  
  
"Who is he, is he hot?" Bella asked.  
  
"Hey Bella I'm right her and I'm hot", Sirius said smiling stupidly.  
  
"Yer whatever", she replied going back to her friend "So who is he",  
  
"I have a date with Hunter Weston", she said blushing.  
  
"Oh my god he is like one of the hottest guys in sixth year and his Huffelpuff seeker", Bella squealed.  
  
"Yer also one of the smartest student in our year", Stacie said.  
  
"Hey you know I can cancel that date to Hogsemede this weekend if you'd rather go and date him", Remus said sulky.  
  
"What you didn't tell me you where going to Hogsemede with Stacie this weekend", James said pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Um slipped my mind so Lily who are you seeing again", Remus said changing the subject.  
  
"Oh my god your seeing Hunter Weston", Bella said starting again.  
  
"Hey Sirius what's the time?" James asked.  
  
"7:45", Sirius replied.  
  
"Gotta go guys see you", James said as he got up and left he didn't have anywhere to go but he didn't want to sit here and listen to Lily talk about her new boyfriend.  
  
"Where do you have to go Jamsie", Sirius asked.  
  
"For me to know and you not to find out", he replied and walked out of the common room smiling but as soon as he closed the door the smiled left his face.  
  
He started heading back to the mirror where they had left the snow charm he'd play around or do something to do in the snow.  
  
James opened the door to the door and scowled somebody had taken the snow charm down, that's not fare he thought he walked towards the mirror he looked at it he sighed there was his father and him again, he closed his eyes he was hurt he didn't know why he should give if Lily was dating some guy or the other, but he was upset and he actually wasn't sure why, James opened his eyes and looked into the mirror he saw something that made his eyes widen, this time instead of spending time with his father he saw him an Lily (know it was predictable) sitting together talking and just getting along, she had her head leaning against his shoulder he was hugging her and the they where looking out onto a lake with the giant squid jumping in and out (I know bit cheesy).  
  
"I'm losing it aren't I", James muttered to himself getting up and walking out of the room and walked right into somebody nearly making them fall to the ground but he caught them.  
  
"Sorry", muttered to the figure.  
  
"Don't worr- hey Peter where have you been?" James asked the little boy in front of him noticing it was his friend.  
  
"Erh nothing just tutoring", Peter said.  
  
"So Peter your sure it's only tutoring because lately you've been awfully busy", James said in a teasing tone.  
  
"Yes it is", Peter said rather too loudly.  
  
"Uh ha", James said "how long have you been seeing her buddy?" James asked.  
  
"who?" Peter asked playing stupid.  
  
"Peter", James said in a warning tone.  
  
"Fine , I asked Jenny out a week after she started tutoring me", Peter said going a dark shade of red.  
  
"Ohhhhh is her name Jenny is it know", said James.  
  
"Shut Up James it's not like you have a girlfriend at the moment", Peter said.  
  
"Well thank you Captain obvious", said James glumly.  
  
"Yep that's me, so what you been doing lately?" Peter asked.  
  
"Hmm not much", he said there was a silence for a why'll they both seemed to be thinking to them sleeves at the moment.  
  
"Hey race you back to the common room", James said suddenly as he took of down the corridor leaving a confused Peter who soon took of after him.  
  
"James wait up", puffed the larger boy as he finally reached the common room to see it shut quickly in front of him "Jelly Beans", he said through panting breaths as the portrait swung open.  
  
"Pete over here mate", said Sirius as he entered.  
  
"What do you guys want?" James asked as he too sat down.  
  
"Shh", Remus said.  
  
"What?" Peter asked looking at them.  
  
"You know that Lily's birthday this coming Saturday and we have to throw her a Birthday Party", Sirius said in a hushed tone as if scared that someone heard which was odd cause there was no one in sight except the group of five boys in the corner.  
  
"Okay so what we doing?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well were chucking her a surprise party so don't tell her okay", Draco said.  
  
"Okay what ever", James said really not wanting to talk about Lily.  
  
"You know James if you didn't deny it so often and chat up other girls I'd honestly believe that you really have a huge thing for Lily", Remus said in a hinting tone as if stating that he thought James did, but all James did though was glare at Remus who stuck his tongue out at James in reply.  
  
"I'm tired so I'm hitting the hay", Draco after a while.  
  
"Hm me too", James agreed.  
  
Both boys got up and headed towards the steps towards there dorms "You really do have a thing for Lily don't you James?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's not like it matters know does is it", James stated but it seemed as if he was asking him in some way.  
  
"James mate never give up hope", Draco said with a nod changed into his boxers and went to sleep.  
  
James however stayed up looking at the top of his canopy the red satin above him so much like Lily's hair, DAMIT BOY he told him self where is your self control.  
  
James shock him self mentally as he turned and buried his head into his pillow trying to fall into the jaws of sleep. 


	9. A Party Plan

A Party plan  
  
Dear Diary, I never knew how much blood shed there was in the chamber I just remember Harry saving me and taking me out of the cold and dreadful place but even that seems like a blur But in the mirror there was just to much blood through out the Chamber of Slytherin, all that there was in there was Harry, Riddle and the Basilisk he didn't even pock anything at Tom Riddle all he did was jab the diary through the fang that had once been in the Basilisk. I honestly don't know why but I am seriously disturbed about it, maybe what happened to me at the time disturbed me that Harry can also do things like that but I wouldn't be hear, here righting in you right know if it hadn't been from Harry, you know I think I'm just keeping my self from wonder what the silver like thing in the mirror caught my gaze just as I looked away from the Mirror. I wonder should I go and look at it again?  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
**********  
  
"God damn Lily what takes you so long in the bathroom?" Ginny asked as she walked out after and hour hogging it.  
  
"Hmm well I am seeing MY BOYFRIEND TODAY", she said emphasising on the last bit of it.  
  
"Boyfriend or a toad I couldn't care less", Ginny muttered herself.  
  
"What was that Ginny", Lily said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Na, noting important just wondering what you want for your Birthday?" she asked.  
  
"Yah! My Birthdays in a week's time", Lily said forgetting her friend's earlier comment.  
  
"So what did you want?" Ginny prodded.  
  
"Hmm, let me get back to you on that one", Lily said as she thought for a second.  
  
"Fine", Ginny said.  
  
"You going to throw a party?" Ginny asked hopping for a 'no' which she soon got.  
  
"Na, don't think so", Lily said as if having read Ginny's mind.  
  
"Hmm, not good you want to have a girl's night?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yer that sounds great, when?" Lily asked as the girls left the room.  
  
"Well I thought maybe this Saturday on your Birthday you aren't busy?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope not that I know of", Lily replied.  
  
"Cool", Ginny said Stacie and Bella came up to both of them.  
  
"Well thanks for joining us", Bella said sarcastically as Stacie shot Ginny a questioning look which she nodded to in reply.  
  
"Oh shit", Ginny said as she and the girls where at the entrance to the Great Hall, "I left my potions text book in the dorm it's under my pillow I was studding last night", Ginny said as she turned around and headed back up the stairs.  
  
"Save you a seat", Stacie said smiling at Ginny in a some what admiring way.  
  
"Thanks", Ginny replied as she took of back to the common room.  
  
"Draco, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter get your good for nothing asses down here", Ginny said to the stairs that lead to James and Draco's room.  
  
"So?" Sirius asked jumping of the top of the stairs and landing in front of her.  
  
"It's a girls night", Ginny replied.  
  
"Yah PARTY", Sirius yelled.  
  
"So have you guys got any idea what you want to do?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We can't decide on big friend party or just close friends?" Draco said from behind Sirius.  
  
"How about you chuck a huge bash right then a small party with just the close group of us and we can just chill then", Ginny said reasonably.  
  
"Yer that's what Remus said", Peter said after a while.  
  
"And I like it", Remus said.  
  
"Me too", Draco agreed.  
  
"Me Se-", Sirius said, but all the boys turned to look at him, "What", he said defensively.  
  
"Sirius you have more issues than anyone I have ever met in my whole short yet long life", Draco said.  
  
"Hmp know that's not nice", Sirius said.  
  
"Yes but turning my bed in to a bloody army of chickens that wouldn't stop stalking me this morning wasn't nice either", Draco replied.  
  
"Me? do something like that", Sirius said innocently.  
  
"You know what it's like showering or try to with bloody birds suddenly attacking you in the middle of it", Draco said.  
  
"What you took those things in the shower", Sirius said laughing at Draco.  
  
"Well tell you what you can continue talking about yourself in the shower, but I have to go back and say I've found my potions book", Ginny said as she raised her wand "Accio Potions book", she said as a green book came zooming towards her which she caught and walked of leaving the others there fighting over little yellow chicks.  
  
Ginny smiled as she walked of her hair swishing slightly which made Draco stare at her all the way out of the common room, but everyone noted that all through the conversation James hadn't said one word about anything.  
  
As the door closed Sirius looked at Draco who slightly came back more into what he was saying.  
  
"So James you coming to the party?" Draco asked trying to get his mind wondering on his friends stuffed up love life.  
  
"Yer I'd say so Lily is a good friend after all", he replied.  
  
"Screw what I said before James you are just to obvious about your crush on Lily, you are so badly have the worlds biggest most obvious crush on Lily Evans, James", said Remus.  
  
James just sighed, "Guys why would it mater come on Lily has a boyfriend and she's happy with him too", James said dozy like.  
  
"Hmm well maybe we can help in some way", said Sirius.  
  
"Yer like how?" James said looking at them.  
  
"I don't know but I'll think about it", Sirius said as he became absorbed in his thought "you know I need food to think so to the dinning hall", he said pointing forwards "come on lads", he said and started marching towards the door.  
  
"James you know the first part of getting over somebody is admitting it", Remus said "and if your lucky you nearly over them but the fall right on top of you", Remus said smiling stupidly.  
  
"You should write a book Rem, 'The love life of Hogwarts Smartest Marauder', hey you know that sounds good", Peter said smiling at the sound of it.  
  
"Yer it sure does and maybe you can put your beautiful girlfriend in it", James said causing all the Marauders to turn and look at him then at Peter.  
  
"His growing up Draco dear", Sirius said pretending to burst into tears.  
  
"Yer he is ain't he Remus old block?" Draco asked.  
  
"He sure is", replied that brown haired boy.  
  
"Shut up guys", Peter said blushing slightly.  
  
"Name?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Jenny Hopewell", said Peter blushing madly.  
  
"Ohhhhh Peter and Jenny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G", Sirius started, but then stopped suddenly, "Oh Shit", Sirius said.  
  
"What?" the others asked looking up in alarm.  
  
"We have five minutes before potions starts and I haven't had breakfast", he replied grumpily.  
  
"Damn we'd better get going", Draco said as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"Last ones to the potions rooms a squishy tomato", Sirius yelled as he took off.  
  
"First one has to eat it", James yelled as he followed after him.  
  
"Hey wait up", yelled Peter as he took of, Draco and Remus just looked at each other and shrugged as they followed in pursuit of the 3 other boys.  
  
**************  
  
Draco sat in class it was Thursday he was in his last class Historical Studies he looked at his teacher Professor Benzedrine he was a rather old looking witch with silver strands of hair sprouting out of his black hair which was neatly cut and trimmed, he had green robes on with bits of black in it.  
  
"The Egyptians Witch Cleopatra faked her death by using a snake but she had charmed it so it wasn't poisons for the reason she did not wish to wed-", the professor went on as Draco's gaze drifted again this time the thing it landed on was Ginny who was looking intently at a piece of parchment in front of her he watched as she smiled and scribbled something and gave it to Lily who opened it.  
  
He smiled at Ginny who looked up at him, she smiled back and turned back to the note passing cessation she was having with Lily and the other two girls Draco looked over to his right to see James starring at Lily who was chewing on the end of her quill.  
  
"Lover boy I'd stop starring her boyfriends only two seats away from you", Draco whispered out of the corner of his mouth nodding his head to a guy who was taking notes on the lesson, he had light brown hair like caramel in a way with specks of blonde through it. His eyes where crystal blue and shinny they twinkled in the light, he had a small bage on his chest reading prefect that was polished and glimmered, James eyes darkened at the sight of him Draco noted to himself.  
  
"Don't see what she sees in him", James muttered glaring at the boy on the other side of the room.  
  
"Good James if looks could kill that poor block would have died more than 100 times by know", said the black haired boy from behind him  
  
"Shut up Sirius", James growled and started sulking.  
  
"Oh don't be sulky Jamsie Boy", said Remus now joining into the conversation.  
  
"Go to hell the lot of you", James said and took to ignoring them for a while.  
  
"Hey Peter you know what I think", Sirius said rather loudly and most likely deliberately.  
  
"What?" Peter asked in the same manner.  
  
"I think that James is jealous", he replied.  
  
"Yer me too", Remus replied.  
  
"You wanna know why?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I know why", said Peter rather happily.  
  
"Me too", Remus said.  
  
"Cause he hasn't got a girlfriend and everyone else does", said Sirius James just glared.  
  
"Hey I don't have a girlfriend", Draco said suddenly becoming aware of the conversation around him.  
  
"Yes you do aren't you seeing Ginny?" Peter asked stupidly.  
  
"NO I'm not", Draco said rather loudly causing a lot of people.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to share with us Mr Malsenntran", asked the Professor.  
  
"Erh no sir", said Draco quickly the professor nodded and turned back to the board as Draco glared at the group of boys surrounding him.  
  
"What?" Peter said squirming under Draco's gaze.  
  
"Me and Ginny are just friends you moron', he hissed under his breath.  
  
"God at least James can admit it", Sirius said.  
  
"Yer but James has something to admit as I don't", Draco said.  
  
"Oh yes you do you stare a Ginny as much as James stares at Lily and that's like every time she's around", Remus pipped in.  
  
"God Rem get your self a girlfriend", Draco muttered.  
  
"No can do I already have the worlds best looking one", Remus said starring dopily of at Stacie who was sketching something on her parchment.  
  
"Well then think of something to get her for Valentine's Day", Draco growled as he too started ignoring them like James.  
  
"Hmp you no fun", Sirius said.  
  
Draco just sat there until something rather random hit him, he had the best idea and it was going to work damn well in some way or another, he'd just need to distract Lily stupid boyfriend from, coming to the close gathering of friends party like thing they where having, he didn't see why Bella had on insisted on inviting him.  
  
************************* Lilly turned and opened her eyes slowly, she pulled her self up and stretched her arms today was Friday her birthday sweet sixteen.  
  
WAIT IT WAS HER BIRTHDAY YAH!  
  
"Happy Birthday Lily", Ginny said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh Ginny you remembered", Lily said getting out of bed and hugging her friend.  
  
"Of course I did", Ginny said, "BUT you don't get you present till the slumber like thing tonight", Ginny added waggling her finger at Lily who pretended to be heart broken.  
  
"Hmp your so mean", Lily grumbled.  
  
"So were where you last night, you came back a bit late last night?" Ginny said teasingly.  
  
"Oh we had the worlds best time he took me on this really nice place in Hogsmede 'Angelo's' it's like an Italian restaurant it was so sweet, instead of being all love sick he and I talked about all the funny and stupid things we did as kids he is such a charmer I swear", Lily said smiling dopily.  
  
Ginny smiled and shock her head, "As much as I'd hate to pull you out of your day dream it's a Friday and we Erh, Sort of have CLASSES", Ginny said, as Lily got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"You know some times I honestly hate going to school", Lily said sighing.  
  
"Yer I have to agree with you there", Ginny replied as she bent down to her trunk and grabbed two books and stuffed them in her bag.  
  
"Lily came out of the shower only minutes latter fully dresses and ready.  
  
"Lets go", she said.  
  
"Finally", Ginny replied.  
  
"Hey I just took five seconds", Lily said.  
  
"Whatever lets just get moving women", Ginny said and they left.  
  
To Lily the day went by rather fast, nothing big Hunter had given her a dozen pink tulips she'd said she'd like but they weren't her favourite but she still loved them. James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Draco said that they'd trash the girl bash and give it to her, and she was fine with them coming.  
  
It was just before Dinner and Bella and Stacie had disappeared into thin air, Ginny had talked her into to going to the Library with her to grab a book for there assignment in history.  
  
"Hey lets drop of our bag in the common room first please?" Ginny begged her.  
  
"Okay but then to the Great Hall I'm starved and I wonder where Stacie and Bella went?" Lily asked.  
  
"Must of headed of to Dinner", Ginny said as the common room portrait came into sight.  
  
"Egghead", said Ginny as they entered the common room.  
  
"Hey who turned of the lights it pitch black in here", Lily said.  
  
"SURPRISE", everyone cried as the light turned on to reveal all of Gryffindor standing there chucking streamers and glitter everywhere.  
  
Lily gasped and stood in shook.  
  
"Happy Birthday Lily", said a voice from behind her she turned "Hunter you're here", she said giving her a hug "thank you so much", she said.  
  
"Oh I don't take any credit it was your friends that organised this", he said nodding towards the marauder and the trio of girls who where smiling happily at her.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIL'S", they all cried as the covered her in hugs.  
  
"PARTY!!!" cried some student as music started booming above everybody.  
  
"Well looks like we found the next Sirius Black", Bella said.  
  
"Five beat he's a shit kisser though", Sirius said.  
  
"Better go and check", Bella teased.  
  
"No you don't", Sirius said looking around to find the guy.  
  
"Well looks like I'm stuck with you huh", Bella said teasingly as Sirius faked hurt but brightened when Bella gave him a peck on the check and dragged him of to dance.  
  
"Come on Hunter I want to dance please", Lily pleaded.  
  
"Then lets go", he said giving her his elbow which Lily took with a huge smile while James scowled.  
  
"Remus for gods sake ask Stacie to dance you moron", Draco hissed in Remus's ear.  
  
"Can't she'd rather dance with Frank", said Remus sadly nodding his head towards a couple on the floor Remus may not of noticed but Draco sure did Stacie had a look of boredom on her face and also every time she turned in there direction he gaze would drop of Remus.  
  
"Well go and interrupt you moron", Peter said from behind them he stood there with a girl with long brown hair that flowed down to her hips and blue eyes she smiled at all of them all as they smiled back at her kindly.  
  
"Yer come on Remus", James said finally.  
  
"Yer", Ginny said.  
  
"Before it's to late", James muttered mostly to himself but Draco heard it being the closest to him.  
  
"Go on Rem", Ginny said.  
  
Remus took in a deep breath and walked over to Frank and Stacie tapped on Frank's shoulder and said something, Frank smiled at him and nodded and walked of, Stacie looked up at Remus and smiled brightly at him as she laid her head against Remus's chest as a slow dance started, Remus looked shocked but only for a few seconds before a smiled covered his face, all this was watched through both Ginny and Draco's eyes everyone else was to busy looking at things they wanted, or had in front of them and weren't to sure about, or somebody they where madly in love with and would rather die than leave.  
  
Ginny smiled as Draco smirked, the old smirk but this time it was some what a knowing smirk and stating the stupidity of the group surrounding them.  
  
"Hey let's go grab the cake from the house elves", said Draco all of a second, smirking once again, and Ginny's smiled, along with Peter's but I think that his smile was for a different reason.  
  
"CAKE", Peter said happily as Jenny laughed at her boyfriend's obsession with food.  
  
"Come on", Ginny said as the five of them left the room unnoticed.  
  
"So what type of cake is it?" Peter asked as the common room door shut.  
  
******************* 


	10. After party uncertainties

Chapter 9  
  
After Party uncertainties  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
What do you do when you think that you've found the love of your life? But you can't help thinking about somebody else? What do you do when you have the perfect guy that never makes you frown? But then there's the one you've known for only a while and used to hate there guts with some twisted passion and know you just don't know what to do? I don't know what to do? I'm confused and I don't know what the HELL TO DO! I think I'm falling for the wrong guy and it's flipping hard not losing my mind doing so. I've got a date with mister right, the perfect one the right one the ONE THAT'S NOT wait I don't think I'll right the name in don't want somebody reading it. I've got to go get ready  
  
Lily Evans  
  
********************  
  
Lily looked at her friends and the deserted tower they had moved up to, James, Stacie, Bella, Ginny, Remus, Sirius and Peter all stood round a large table with a rather large mud cake in front of them all in the middle in white curvy hand writing it read:  
  
Happy 16th Birthday Lily Evans.  
  
She smiled at them all as she blew out the candles with one blow "Yah my wishes I going to come true", she said.  
  
"What you wish for?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Now Sirius if I tell you it won't come true", Lily said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.  
  
"Yer Sirius", said James, he had started his never dying chatter now that Hunter was gone.  
  
"What can it kill a guy to ask", Sirius said.  
  
"Depends on what you ask", Bella said.  
  
"Hmm so would you have to kill me if I asked what girls talk about when there all alone?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yep", Stacie said.  
  
"Well I'll ask the day I want to die okay", Remus said.  
  
"On one condition", said Stacie.  
  
"What?" Remus  
  
"I get to kill you" Stacie said.  
  
"Well thanks for the support there", said Remus smiling at her.  
  
"Oh who care's time to cut the cake", Peter said, causing everyone to laugh, "what?" Peter said "I like cake".  
  
Lily smiled, she pressed the knife through the cake and started cutting through it.  
  
"Oh and the closest guy to Lily has to kiss her", Ginny said  
  
"That is if the knife comes out dirty", Draco added.  
  
"Yer but it's sponge so it won't come out dirty", James said.  
  
"That's true", said Lily, James moved back just the slightest so it was Peter who was closest to Lily not him anymore.  
  
"Oh, scared that it'll come out dirty James", Sirius said noticing the movement.  
  
"I am not", James said like I little three year old.  
  
"Well then prove it James", Bella said smiling evilly.  
  
"Fine I will", James said as he moved closer to Lily who shrugged at them all.  
  
"For crying out it's sponge cake it's going to come out clean", Lily said as she pulled the knife out slowly revealing it clean, well the smile on her face soon disappeared as the rest of the knife was covered in chocolate.  
  
"What it's a sponge cake", Lily said dumb founded.  
  
"With a chocolate centre", said Peter.  
  
"Oh great", Lily muttered.  
  
"I can't kiss Lily she's got a boyfriend who'll kill me", James said.  
  
"If he finds out", Remus added.  
  
"So", Stacie said.  
  
"If he doesn't find out", Ginny said.  
  
"You'll live", Draco said.  
  
"A long and", Sirius said trying to keep this weird talking thing going on.  
  
"Happy Life", Bella said.  
  
"With 20", Draco said.  
  
"Pet Pigs that like green", Sirius said, causing them all to shake there heads.  
  
"Sirius I worry about you", James said smiling at his friend.  
  
"Me too", said Lily.  
  
"M", but that was all Sirius got out as Bella placed her hand for the thousandth time over his mouth.  
  
"Thank you Bella", said Remus.  
  
"Pleasure", she replied.  
  
"Oh who cares James you big fat girl kiss Lily", Ginny said.  
  
"Yer", chorused everyone else.  
  
"You got to be kidding", Lily said looking at them all, they all stared back with serious looks on there face.  
  
"Fine whatever", James said uneasily.  
  
"WHAT", Lily said.  
  
"Look it's just a peck on the check", James said.  
  
"WRONG", said Sirius, "see that's what it would have been if you had just got it over and done with, But since you took so long arguing it's a kiss on DEEE LIPS", he said smiling stupidly.  
  
"NO WAY IN HELLS NAME AM I KISSING LILY ON THE LIPS", James said basically jumping ten feet in the air.  
  
"Well looks who's scared know", said Lily.  
  
"Well it's not like you would even have the guts to do it", James said.  
  
"Yer I could", Lily said.  
  
"Could not",  
  
"Could too",  
  
"Like hell you could", James said.  
  
"Yer well watch and learn James Potter", Lily said as she grabbed James chin a pulled his lips to hers know you see this was the most stupidest thing that Lily could of done because as soon as there lips touched it felt like and explosion, Lily reaction was to pull away instantly, but James's how ever was completely different, his hands went round her waste as he pulled Lily closer, as her lips once again grazed his this time James pulled Lily closer kissing her with a passion that he didn't know where it had come from this reminded him of his first year at Christmas where he and WAIT he had to stop this was Lily this was one of his friends who HAD a BOYFRIEND, who he knew wouldn't be happy if his girlfriend had been kissing some other guy, he pulled himself away from her reluctantly.  
  
"Um", said a very flustered Lily.  
  
"I'm really sorry Lily I don't know what came over me", he said uneasily.  
  
"Oh um don't worry about it", Lily said realising that James hands where still around her waste good this felt so familiar to her but she couldn't help but feel more comfortable in James arms than she had ever felt in Hunter's, she quickly pulled away from him.  
  
"WHO WANTS CAKE", Ginny asked getting over her shock of what had just happened, first the screaming then the kissing know the only weird thing was that fact that it looked so familiar to all of them in some way maybe it was because it was picture they all had in there heads, the perfect image of them together rapt in each others arms the only thing wrong would have to be the uncertainty that know hung in the air.  
  
"Cake, Cake, me want Cake", Peter said remembering the reason he was so happy about being in the tower at the moment.  
  
"You know I have the best way to end this" Sirius said happily.  
  
"What?" asked James looking up at his best friend.  
  
"A game of Truth and Dare", he replied happily.  
  
"Yer", said Lily.  
  
"Okay, and you gotta do em no matter what okay", Sirius said.  
  
"Unless it's incredibly stupid", said Bella looking at Sirius who pouted.  
  
"Okay" the others agreed.  
  
"Me first", yelled Sirius.  
  
"Fine", Remus said.  
  
"Draco, Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked  
  
"Dare", Draco replied.  
  
"Okay, fine Draco I dare you to go into the Slytherin 7th year boys dorms and turn all their clothes into pink and red frilly dresses and there P.J's into nightgowns and leave one set of clothing there that is okay for them to wear outside but pretty it still has to be embracing", Sirius said grinning evilly.  
  
"Yer", said James brightening at the idea.  
  
"Okay I can do that, only who knows the password to the portrait?" he asked.  
  
"Ugh, damn we didn't get it for this month", Sirius said.  
  
"Oh it's Serpent tongue", said Ginny from behind them grinning evilly.  
  
"Okay lets get going lads", James said.  
  
"You know we all can't fit under one invisibility cloak", said Sirius.  
  
"Well we have two is that okay", Ginny asked.  
  
"Yer, but we don't have two", Remus said.  
  
"Wrong", Draco said as he raised his wand "Accio cloak", he said and a piece of fabric came flying to his hand, they looked at him.  
  
"What", he said "you never asked".  
  
"What ever", Ginny said as she got a better idea.  
  
"Look all the fireplaces are connected together so I'll go with Draco and put up a silencing charm in the common room and then well let the rest of you come in, Sirius and whoever want's to go under with him do it know and lets be off before something else happens okay".  
  
Everyone nodded, Ginny was very uncertain about this, but she took in a deep breath and went under the invisibility cloak, nudging Draco to move over.  
  
"Off we go", Sirius said.  
  
"Here's the floo powder", Ginny said as she gave them a soft baby blue silk bag contain a shimmery powder to Lily.  
  
"Bye", said Bella who was under the cloak with Sirius. (cough, cough)  
  
Draco and Ginny left the portrait first, "Sirius what's the entrance look like?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's a cold stone wall it has a knight with a green serpent on it's arm next to it", he answered.  
  
"There", Ginny said pointing to a green thing glimmering in the light.  
  
"Okay", Sirius said "Serpent Tongue", he said as the wall disappeared into the ground to reveal a cold and rather unwelcoming place, with green leather couches and green willow tables and green fire was burning in the fire place.  
  
"Okay", Ginny said taking of the cloak and walking over to the fire place fishing out a small pink velvet bag, "in come Lily and James along with the rest", Ginny said.  
  
"Where the hell do you get those little bags from no where?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I just had two", Ginny said smiling, she dropped the powder in the fireplace e as green flames emerged it fit rather well with the Slytherin common room in Ginny's opinion, "Gryffindor common room", she said she stuck her head into the fire place, only to take it out five seconds latter, as out came flying Lily trying to strangle James who was ran an hid behind Sirius.  
  
"Lily, don't", Bella said warningly.  
  
"But, But, But", Lily said looking helplessly at her.  
  
"No but's miss", Bella said waggling at her, Lily sulked as she gave James the finger as he stuck out his tongue  
  
"That's a bit harsh Lil's", said Remus said as he came through the fireplace followed by Stacie.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Draco asked.  
  
"No", Lily growled looking dangerously at James.  
  
"Well you are now", Draco said "before all of Slytherin chases us out of her with pitch forks", he added.  
  
"Okay, that there's year seven boys dorms" said Sirius pointing to a door.  
  
"I am to die young", said Draco looking pretty far from happy.  
  
The whole group headed up towards the dorm, "wait wouldn't it better be better to put up a silencing charm on", Lily said.  
  
"Yer it would be", James agreed, "Silenco Iniltcy", he muttered as he raised his wand and a large white shadow seemed to cover them.  
  
"What did you do?" Lily asked looking at him warily,  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know", James replied earning a growl from Lily.  
  
"It's a silencing charm also an invisibility one too", said Remus from in front of her.  
  
"What that's not possible", Lily said.  
  
"Yes it is, I made it", James said smirking at her.  
  
"Bull", Lily said her eyes widening.  
  
"Sorry Sweetheart", James said looking at her.  
  
"Stupid Potter", Lily muttered.  
  
"Don't worry Lily it had a glitch you can only use it every four hours other wise you get green gewwy things all over your face", Remus said.  
  
"Hmp", James said grumply.  
  
"Hey guys it's this dorm", Ginny said suddenly pointing towards a door reading 'Year 7 boys dorm'.  
  
"Well here we go to hell and back", said Draco as he opened the door, only to leave the room roaring with laughter 10 minutes latter.  
  
"Mister Snuggles, don't leave me here alone", Sirius said moving his hands around in the air.  
  
"Mister Snuggles, wanna play tea party's", said James in a girly voice.  
  
"MISTER SNUGGLES what are you doing in the pink dress I told you the blue was better", Sirius said.  
  
"Guys give it a break", Remus said as the entered the common room after deciding to walk back, James and Sirius where still mimicking the seventh year boy that had been talking in his sleep.  
  
"Fine who's next?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Draco", Lily asked.  
  
"Gin, Gin", Draco said smiling evilly.  
  
"Crap", Ginny said.  
  
"Gin. Gin I want you to dress up as a chicken, and go into the first year boys dorm and scare all of them too", Draco said smiling.  
  
"What, that's the most stupidest thing you can do", Ginny said.  
  
"I know", Draco said happily.  
  
"Fine", Ginny said "Where's the chicken suite?" she asked.  
  
"Right here", Draco said as he passed her a yellow feather thing.  
  
"Oh Draco Malfoy I hate you for this", she said as she pulled up the costume over her clothes.  
  
"To the first year boy's dorm", James said pointing towards the stairs which the climbed up.  
  
*******  
  
Ginny walked over towards the first bed where a small boy slept, "SQUAWK. SQUAWCK", she heard the others giggle, she turned to Draco and shoot him an evil look as he smiled, 'stupid Draco making me make speak like a bird'.  
  
"Huh, what Josh is that you?" he asked.  
  
"SQUAWCK, SQUAWCK", said Ginny once again.  
  
"Huh, Jos- AHHHHHH, it's a gigantic chicken", the boy stopped "wearing high heals and a ball gown?" he said looking at Ginny questioningly.  
  
"SQUAWCK, SQUAWCK" Ginny said as she come closer "SQAUCK" Ginny said as she pulled out a water gun.  
  
"AHH, DAMIEN, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED THERE'S FRICKEN LARGE CHICKEN IN OUT ROOM WITH A POINTY LOOKING THING", screamed the boy "JOSH GET UP YOU MORON", he added.  
  
"Huh, what Jake?" asked a sandy blonde headed boy looking out of his bead "AHHHHH" he said falling out of his bed.  
  
"Would you to shut up I'm – Chicken", said another boy as he looked out of his bed.  
  
"RUNNNN", moaned something from behind causing the boys to scream, Ginny turned to see a headless James and Sirius.  
  
"LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN BEFORE SHE EATS YOU", Sirius head said which was held in his arms.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", screamed all the boys as they ran out of the common room.  
  
There was a silence before everyone started laughing.  
  
"I think we should head up to the top tower so we don't get murdered by the little first year army comes and attacks us", said James.  
  
"Yes we should", Sirius agreed looking horrified at the thought of being attacked by them.  
  
"Yer what ever, okay it's my turn" Ginny said as she plopped down on one of the beanie bags, "So Lily Truth or Dare", Ginny asked.  
  
"Um Truth", Lily said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, Oh this is gold", Bella said jumping up from her seat.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny asked looking at her.  
  
"Well Lily has never picked Truth in her life, that I know of", Bella said.  
  
"So do you know who her first kiss was and all?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No she won't tell us", Stacie said looking up from her seat next to Remus.  
  
"Okay, Lily who was the first person you kissed?" Ginny asked.  
  
Lily looked up as her face paled, "Um, ugh", Lily uttered before she fell silent.  
  
"Hmp I want to know now", Sirius wailed.  
  
"Oh it's not important, can you ask me another question please!" Lily asked.  
  
"No come on it's no big", Ginny said.  
  
"Please", Lily asked again.  
  
"No", Ginny said.  
  
"Please", said Lily.  
  
"Spill", said Ginny.  
  
"PLEASE!" Lily was begging on her knees.  
  
"If I where you Lily I'd tell other wise everyone gets to see that certain baby photo", said Bella suddenly.  
  
"You wouldn't" Lily asked her eyes widening.  
  
"Oh I don't know", Bella said slyly.  
  
"This is blackmail", Lily wailed.  
  
"No it Truth and Dare so spill NOW", said Ginny.  
  
"I'm not going to get out of this am I", Lily asked looking up at them.  
  
"NO", they all replied.  
  
"Fine", Lily said with a sigh, then a blush grew as she remembered it "jakerter" she mumbled.  
  
"What?", Sirius asked.  
  
"Come on she said it once isn't that enough", James said speaking for the first time.  
  
"No", Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Lily", Bella said grinning evilly.  
  
"Fine, I KISSED JAMES ON MY FIRST CHRISTNAS HERE HAPPY", she said looking at them evilly.  
  
"You what", Bella said, everyone's jaw dropped open and hit the ground, except James who blushed furiously and looked interested by the clouds outside.  
  
"Hey that would explain why you attacked James earlier", said Remus suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny asked looking up.  
  
"Well James said to Lily, 'I've improved but you, you need work I can help if you want' and then Lily attacked at him and they feel in to the fireplace", said Remus.  
  
James smirked, "Well if you ask me James I think you need shit load of more work", Lily said shooting him a glare.  
  
"Do not" James said.  
  
"Do too" Lily replied.  
  
"Not"  
  
"Do"  
  
"Not"  
  
"SHUT UP", said Remus suddenly.  
  
"Do", Lily added.  
  
James let out a growl, and Lily stuck out her tongue, "You know I think it best is we all went to bed", Remus said.  
  
"Yer", Lily agreed as she walked out of the room shotting James a glare, she entered her room murmuring furiously about 'stupid James' 'fat asshole' and other things some more worse than the other, Lily lay her self down in bed and drifted of into a sleep, still James Potter on her mind.  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
Lily looked at the sunrise before her the rays making the way over the snowy peaks of the mountains, the colour it caused in the sky made Lily smile even brighter.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it", said a voice behind her causing her to jump, she turned around to see Stacie.  
  
"Hey Stacie what you doing up at this hour?" she asked her friend,  
  
"Well it is Christmas", Stacie replied "and I woke up to see you leave did call after you but you didn't seem to notice", she added.  
  
"Oh Sorry, well you wanna go wake Bella, and see if the twins are up?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yer, best do that", Stacie agreed.  
  
"Yer", Lily said smiling "No harm in waking them up at 5:00 am", Lily said.  
  
"Yer", Stacie agreed as she and Lily cracked up, half way to the common room Lily couldn't find her wand and remembered that she left it in the tower.  
  
"DAMN", she said.  
  
"What?" Stacie's asked.  
  
"I left my wand in the tower", she said.  
  
"I'll come with you to get it", Stacie said to Lily.  
  
"Na don't worry I'll meet you back in the dorms", Lily said as she took of, she rounded the corner to bump into somebody causing her to fall on the ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry", said a boy with dark messy hair as he helped her up.  
  
"It's okay", Lily said smiling at the boy "James Potter right?" she asked.  
  
"Yer, its Lily", he said looking at her.  
  
"Bingo", she said smiling.  
  
"Erh I gotta go before-", but suddenly stopped talking and pulled Lily into the closest room possible.  
  
"What are you-", but Lily stopped talking as James hand went over her mouth.  
  
"Shh", he hissed.  
  
"Where are you my pretty", said a croaky voice from outside the door "no body humiliates Argus Flich like this", he said angrily, the footsteps of the care taker soon disappeared down the hallway.  
  
"What was that all about?" Lily asked looking up at him.  
  
"Um, let's say love hearts and Filches thing", James said looking at her smiling stupidly.  
  
"Wait JAMES POTTER, you a marauder why am I shocked?" Lily said looking at him.  
  
"Nice to know I'm loved", he said.  
  
"Potter you and you friends got me a detention last week", Lily said fuming.  
  
"Oh so it was you who got it I thought It was Belinda Croford", James said.  
  
"I had rearrange all of the potions eqiutment in alphabetical order", she said looking at him evilly.  
  
"I'm sincerely sorry", said James.  
  
"Yer right", Lily said.  
  
"What I am", he said.  
  
"Yer right", Lily replied.  
  
"I am"  
  
"Are not"  
  
"Am"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Am  
  
"Not"  
  
"Am times a zillion", James said.  
  
"Sure you are" was all Lily replied.  
  
"Fine don't believe me", he said.  
  
"Fine I won't" Lily said as she stomped of only to be pulled back towards James after she got a few meters away.  
  
"What?" Lily said as she looked around her then up to see a green object.  
  
"NO!" James cried as he looked up.  
  
"HELL NO" Lily said "what the hell am I meant to do", Lily said alarmed.  
  
"Well dear you have to kiss the boy", said a lady from one of the portraits in the room.  
  
"NO WAY", said Lily and James at the same time.  
  
"Why not you look so cute together", said the lady in the portrait.  
  
"Please", James said.  
  
"Am I stuck here unless I kiss him", said Lily.  
  
"Yes dear you are", said the lady.  
  
"Hey Potter where's you wand?" Lily asked.  
  
"Um Sirius has it", said James sulkily, "Your's", he asked.  
  
"In the east wing tower", Lily said grumpily.  
  
"OH it's going to be a long day", James said as he walked over and sat down on the wall causing Lily to come fly towards him. "Hey", James said.  
  
"What it's your fault you place your ass down here", Lily snapped.  
  
"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say that your scared of kissing a girl", Lily said.  
  
"NO I'M NOT", James said a bit to loudly.  
  
Lily just raised an eyebrow, "I am not", James said looking at her.  
  
"I don't know Potter you look it", said Lily moving closer to him.  
  
"I am not", James stuttered, the look in Lily's eyes where hypnotising.  
  
"Sure", she said as she pulled back smiling happily.  
  
"Fine Evans, I'll prove it", James said refusing to be beaten by Lily.  
  
"Like you could" Lily said now it was her turn to be scared, he smiled "you wouldn't?" Lily said.  
  
"I would", he said "if you where someone else" he added as he pulled away.  
  
"Thank god", said Lily.  
  
"Well If you ask me I think you're both scared", said the lady in the portrait.  
  
"I am so not", Lily said,  
  
"Are too", said the lady.  
  
"Not"  
  
"Am",  
  
"You know I'm going to ignore you", Lily said.  
  
"Sure you are", said James.  
  
"Well JAMES POTTER IF YOUR SO HIGH NAD MIGHTY PROVE IT", Lily said to him.  
  
"Well 'Lily Evans' I think I will", he said, he closed the gap between them as Lily's eyes widened.  
  
"Cra-" was all Lily said because James lips meet hers and the world around her disappeared but only for a second as both of them frantically pulled away.  
  
"There", James said, that was the first girl he had ever kissed and he was slightly nerve racked.  
  
"Hmp", Lily said as she turned around and stalked of.  
  
And from that day the war began but everybody knows the saying 'there's a thin line between love and hate'.  
  
***************** This Chapter is dedicated to Rebecca Copper, I didn't know her that well but she was young and had a lot to live for, but we all have wars and hers she just couldn't win, but she made the most of everything in this world and for that she was always a winner.  
  
The road to Death is only the beginning to the a new journey  
  
The step out of this world in the step in to another  
  
You've left but your memory still lives on.  
  
Your heart was kind as many say  
  
So where ever you are you'll be loved. *********************************** 


	11. Just leave me alone

hA:N/ this chapter moves a bit fast so I just wanted to warn you!!  
  
~*Just leave me alone*~  
  
### CHAPTER 10####  
  
In the shadow  
  
Band unknown  
  
I've been watching  
  
I've been waiting  
  
In the shadow's  
  
Of my time  
  
I've been searching  
  
I've been listening  
  
For tomorrow  
  
All my life  
  
In the shadow's  
  
In the shadow's  
  
**************  
  
Ginny looked into the mirror her eyes wide in shock, she stood there her head resting on Draco's shoulder as he smiled down at her 'lovingly' then he would peck her on the forehead and she'd smile and kiss him back, 'NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING' she told her self.  
  
"Hey Gin, Gin", said somebody from behind her that made jump.  
  
"Draco?" she asked as she turned around to see him standing there his hair slightly messy but it look great either way he was smiling at her happily.  
  
"You okay Gin?" he asked.  
  
"Yer fine why?" she asked.  
  
"Na look a bit drifty" he replied.  
  
"Nope I'm fine", he replied.  
  
"You know I think Lily and James are falling in love", she said happily and also trying to absorb herself in something other than him  
  
"Yer but the only floor is the fact that Lily has a boyfriend", Draco replied.  
  
"Hey, knowing Lily she's smart she's not going to play which is better, she's going to call it of with Hunter and think about it", Ginny said, "or I hope", she said looking at Draco.  
  
"Yer", he replied.  
  
*****************  
  
Lily looked at Hunter, "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Lily I really like you but lately I just don't feel that same way I did before", Hunter said looking at her.  
  
"What's her name?" Lily asked looking at him not believing a word coming out pf his mouth.  
  
"Jasmine", he muttered as he became interested with his shoes.  
  
"It's okay at least you didn't keep going out with me while you saw some other girl", Lily said as she smiled at him "Friends", she asked stretching out her hand.  
  
"Friends", Hunter replied,  
  
Lily smiled, "See you", she said as she turned around and walked off, "Fucking bitch", she said in harsh whisper, the last two guys she went out all feel in love with Jasmine, James ex bitch of a girlfriend, Lily's eyes blazed, what did James say to her about me that made her so annoyed at me and go after every guy I like she thought to herself.  
  
"Um Lily", said a voice behind her causing her to turn to look at him.  
  
"Yes", she said raising an eyebrow as the figure came out of the shadow's 'James' she said to herself as he looked at her.  
  
"Could I talk to you?" he asked.  
  
"Yer I'd say so", Lily said anger still boiling in her.  
  
"Um look I want to apologise for what happened last night", he said looking at her.  
  
"Yer it's fine, don't worry", she said her voice emotionless.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Na I'm peachy", she said annoyed.  
  
"Hey what did I do now, I said sorry", he said.  
  
"No it's not that it's you bitch of an ex girlfriend", Lily said irritated.  
  
"Jasmine", he asked.  
  
"Yes Jasmine every guys dream girl", she said.  
  
"What's this got to do with Jasmine?" James asked.  
  
"Hunter just broke up with me because of Jasmine apparently, he didn't feel the same way towards me as he did before", said Lily he anger level lowering slowly and turning into hurt.  
  
"Well maybe it's better that way, instead of him cheating on you like Brendan did", James said.  
  
"Yer but it was for the same girl her broke up with me for", said Lily.  
  
"Lily it was for the better", James said.  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IT WAS FOR THE BETTER" Lily screamed.  
  
"I don't", James answered honestly.  
  
"See you don't know!" Lily exclaimed "every guy I go out with ends up with your ex ", Lily said.  
  
"Hey Jasmine's one of those people", James said "Forget about it", he said.  
  
"Yer that's easy for you to say you have an okay love life that doesn't get fucked up 24/7", Lily said looking at him dangerously "What did you tell her?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean what did I tell her?" James asked.  
  
"I mean what did you tell her that made her hate me?" Lily asked warily.  
  
"I didn't tell her anything", James said.  
  
"So are you saying you're still dating and you told her to mess up my love life", Lily shot at him "Or did you think it was fu-" but James hand went over Lily's mouth.  
  
"Shh", he said to her looking to her eyes, "Lily you and I are good friends I don't want to hurt you", he said looking at her she looked at him the green orbs sparkling, James removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
"Sorry", she said.  
  
"No don't be", he said as he turned and left Lily, as she broke down in tears, she was so confused, was she really in love with Hunter or was she in love with James and god damn why was life so hard.  
  
"James Potter the heart throb of every girl's heart", said a portrait that Lily only knew to well.  
  
"Well I haven't seen you in a while", Lily said looking at the portrait from her first year.  
  
"Ah dear you don't see me but I see you", replied the Lady "so share what you must" she said to her.  
  
"Oh what do I do?" Lily said "you do have a name?" Lily asked her.  
  
"Yes I do", said the portrait "Morgan", she said.  
  
"Morgan I like that name", Lily said.  
  
"Thank you dear", said Morgan "What is the matter?" she asked.  
  
"James Potter", Lily said with a sigh.  
  
"Why?" asked the portrait.  
  
"Because I think I'm falling for him", Lily replied.  
  
"Is that what your heart tells you?" asked the Morgan.  
  
"Yes it is", Lily said.  
  
"Then follow it", Morgan said.  
  
Lily looked up the painting that winked, as something made her stop talking "there's a figure coming towards us looking for you", said Morgan "Good luck", she said.  
  
The door opened but it didn't reveal James it was Hunter who walked through it "Lily thank god your in here I need grovel at you feet for forgiveness" Hunter said looking at her pleadingly.  
  
"Pardon", said Lily.  
  
"Lily, I so, so sorry as soon as you walked away I sat down and thought about it, who cares about Jasmine I'm not in love with her it's you", Hunter said.  
  
"You are?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I am", he said looking at her sincerity showing in his eyes.  
  
"Your forgiven", Lily said "but I need time to think", Lily said looking at Hunter who nodded.  
  
"I understand, don't worry", he replied looking at her as she left the room in search for James.  
  
"James Potter?" she asked as she entered the common room.  
  
"Yer Lil", said a boy looking up at her.  
  
"Hey I need to ask you a question, if hunter apologised to me and told me he regretted everything he said should I forgive him?" she asked him randomly.  
  
"Yer if he meant it", James said after a while as the words rolled of his tongue he knew he'd let himself lose Lily once again.  
  
"Thanks", Lily said as she left the common room, but she didn't go back to the room where Hunter and her had just previously been in she went to the east wing tower.  
  
*********************  
  
Two weeks past Lily and Hunter where just friend's at the moment, James was going crazy because he was in love with Lily and he hadn't told her, Ginny was uncertain about her and Draco, Remus and Stacie where happy, Bella and Sirius where in "LOVE" and Peter and Jenny were getting on great, so as the week went by nothing eventful did happen, it was pretty normal, but then it wouldn't be normal for them is something didn't happen.  
  
"Hey Lily can I talk to you?" James asked as he entered the common room his mind made up, he knew Lily was studying for N.E.W.T's.  
  
"Yer sure James I want to tell you something to", she said looking up from her corner.  
  
"Okay you go first", James said as he sat down,  
  
"Na you" Lily said.  
  
"No Ladies first", James said.  
  
"Fine, I'll go first, I've been thinking and I thought that I might give me and Hunter another try" Lily said happily, James heart broke and shattered in a million pieces.  
  
"That's great", James said.  
  
"Thanks", Lily said "So what did you want to tell me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter", said James.  
  
"No come on what is it?" Lily asked.  
  
"I sorta forgot", James lied.  
  
"Yer right", Lily said.  
  
"Don't worry" said James said turning and walking away, 'wait' he thought remembering the reason her had decided to tell her was so 'he wouldn't lose her and here he was again letting her walk away well who cares he was going to tell her Now'.  
  
"Wait Lily", James said as he walked back over to her she was now standing in the middle of packing all her school stuff.  
  
"Yer", she said looking up at him.  
  
"I just remembered what I had to tell you", he said looking at her.  
  
"Yer what", Lily said her eyed brightening.  
  
"This", James said as he pulled her mouth towards him gently his lips meeting hers as he kissed her, Lily's eyes widened put James didn't notice because his eyes where already closed, Lily didn't know why but she couldn't bring her self to pull away form James, ' god I cant believe I'm doing this' Lily thought to herself ' only two months ago I hated this boy and know I think I'm in love with him' she asked her self as she finally gave in and kissed James back.  
  
An applause started to grow around them both of them as they pulled apart, they both looked at the peopled cheering it was Sirius, Remus, Stacie Bella Ginny and Draco along with Peter and two random students that looked familiar.  
  
"WELL FINALLY", Draco shouted as he high fived Sirius.  
  
"YAH", Ginny said as Stacie and Bella started a squealing competition.  
  
Peter and Remus just stood there smiling stupidly, "Hey Sirius you owe 10 sickles", Remus said.  
  
"No I don't", Sirius said "it's past Lily's Birthday", Sirius said.  
  
Lily looked at James as he looked clueless, 'what I kissed james I didn't agree to date him or anything' she told herself, 'he and me where to different aren't we and anyway I'm I love with Hunter other wise I would have been with James before', Lily shock her head and bolted out the door.  
  
"Lily", somebody cried as she left, but she didn't stop she didn't know what to think at all, she was confused dearly now, she had no idea what to do at the moment, her mind was telling her to do one thing her heart telling her to do the complete opposite, she headed for the west wing this time knowing if they went looking for it would be in the east.  
  
*************  
  
"Crap", James said as he sat down in his bed, "What have I done?" he asked himself.  
  
"You listened to what you're heart had to tell you James and Lily just didn't feel the same way or just wasn't ready for it", said Draco as he entered the room.  
  
"Lily's still in love with Hunter", James said looking at him.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Draco asked him.  
  
"Yes she said that she was going to go and ask him to get back together", James replied looking at Draco he looked like an empty soul.  
  
"How long have you been in love with her James honestly think about it?" Draco asked him once again.  
  
"Since she broke up with Brendan and I we where looking for her and when I saw her crying I'd say", said James.  
  
"I think it was longer than that think about it James", Draco said.  
  
James thought about the first time he ever talked to Lily properly, the time they where under the mistletoe and ended up hating each other ' there's a thin line between love and hate' a voice in his head echoed.  
  
"The first time I kissed her in year one", James said softly.  
  
Draco smiled at him and nodded his head, "she meant a lot to you that's why you kissed her today", Draco said.  
  
"I think I need to sleep on what I do next Draco", James said.  
  
************  
  
"Lily", Ginny said softly as she entered the tower.  
  
"Ginny, what am I going to do?" Lily asked her uncertainly.  
  
"What do you mean what am I going to do?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Why the hell does life have to be that hard?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well no bodies life is easy", Ginny said as she sat down on the ledge opposite to Lily.  
  
"What should I do Gin?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well Lily what do you think you should do?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Go and crawl under a stone and stay there for the rest of my life", said Lily.  
  
"Well that bets my plan for life", Ginny muttered, Lily smiled.  
  
"Ginny I really don't know why James suddenly started show any interest in me all of a sudden and especially when I get my self the perfect boyfriend", Lily moaned.  
  
"Well maybe he just realised the way he felt", Ginny said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Well it took him a bloody long time", Lily said irritated.  
  
"Meaning?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Lily looked shocked for a second at what she had said "I have no idea", she said in some sort of daze.  
  
"Well think about it Lily", Ginny said.  
  
There was a long silence before Lily spoke as if in a daze "I've had a crush on James for longer than I thought and then I think – I think I've fallen head deep in love with James", Lily said.  
  
Ginny smiled "Maybe James might like to know", she said.  
  
"I think I'm going to have to think about it", said Lily as she stared out onto the school grounds.  
  
"Well how bout you sleep on it", Ginny said looking at her.  
  
"Yer I think I will", said Lily looking at her friend, Ginny nodded.  
  
Both girls walked back in silence to the common room, lost in thought. ********* 


	12. There right ending

Chapter 11  
  
There right ending  
  
Dear Journal, I'm not sure what's going on with Lily and James right now, James kissed Lily and we all started cheering and stuff but Lily just bolted out the door, James is betting himself up Draco's gone to talk to him, Remus has gone because it's a full moon, we all said we'd go but he said that James needed to cheered up right know, Peter well Peter he's disappeared like usual, been years since I wrote in here slightly rejected you for a year or few, I think I better go, help Draco, James can be a stubborn idiot when he wants to be.  
  
Sirius Black  
  
(I thought I'd let you see what Sirius is thinking, but he sort of isn't thinking anything is he, bit clueless ain't he) James looked at Lily, "Um, ah, Um Lily can I talk to you", he said finally speaking in to the silence.  
  
Lily nodded slightly looking at him, "yer I suppose", she muttered.  
  
"Uh okay thanks", James said as he sat down on the couch, Lily following suit, "well I'd like to say sorry for what I did Yesterday I didn't mean to scare you and all", James said.  
  
"It didn't scare me", Lily said.  
  
"Well then why did you run?" James asked.  
  
"Cause I was shocked and everyone thought we where together and all", Lily said.  
  
"What is that such a bad thing", James said.  
  
"Yes and No", Lily said.  
  
"No", James asked raising an eyebrow, Lily blushed slightly.  
  
"Um, well", Lily stuttered.  
  
"So you wouldn't mind going out with me?" James asked.  
  
"Maybe, Maybe not", Lily said the uncertainty and uneasiness that had hung in the air was now gone, replace with a hope and humour.  
  
"Yes or No", James said pleading.  
  
"Hmm", Lily said looking at James.  
  
"HMM, is that all I get you know I can have half the female poputlatoin and you can only said HMM, HMM H-", James was soon cut off as Lily said something.  
  
"Huh?", James asked.  
  
"I said James Potter if you shut up I'll say Yes", Lily said smiling.  
  
"YAHHHHHHHHHH", James said happily  
  
"I said if you shut up", Lily said.  
  
"Hmp", James muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest and sulked.  
  
"Okay James I'll go out with you", Lily said smiling.  
  
"Then it's a date right", Sirius asked head pocking out of the stairway.  
  
"What the?" James said.  
  
"WELL", Remus and Draco asked very loudly pocking there head out from the stairway too, followed by Peter who had questioning eyes full of excitement.  
  
"Um, I suppose so", Lily said a bit shocked.  
  
"YESSSSSSSSSS", screamed somebody form the other side as three girls feel down from the girls dorm stairs landing in a pile on the ground.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SPING ON US", James asked.  
  
"Um if I said no would that be lying?" Sirius asked.  
  
"YES", both James and Lily said.  
  
"Well then, NO", Sirius said anyway.  
  
"God Sirius you are clueless", said Remus.  
  
"Who cares I want dinner so lets move", Peter piped in.  
  
"God you think with your stomach", Draco said.  
  
"So what" Peter said.  
  
"Who cares", Draco muttered.  
  
"You guys are weird", said a little red haired boy looking up from a chess board game.  
  
"I can live with that", replied Sirius.  
  
"No, he's serious", replied another redhead from behind the boy.  
  
"No, he's not I'm Sirius", Sirius replied.  
  
The boys sighed and shook their heads, as they turned away knowing it was not worth the energy trying to explain why, "there weird", Sirius said as everyone else sighed, this boy was hopeless.  
  
"WHO CARES LILY AND JAMES ARE AN ITEM", Bella squealed happily.  
  
"You can see it now Lily Potter has this ring to it", Remus said happily as he motioned his hands out as if the writing her in front of him.  
  
"IM HUNGRY!!!!!!!!" Peter wailed over them all.  
  
"Fine well get you something to eat", Draco said as they all headed for the Great Hall.  
  
They entered to find it slightly deserted with a variety of sweets, sandwiches and caned drinks on the four long tables.  
  
"Nice surprise", said Lily.  
  
"Yer it's nice to have change", Ginny agreed looking at the food.  
  
"Who cares it's food" said Peter as he sat down at the table.  
  
The rest followed and sat down and started eating, as Professor Dumbledore came over to them, "Ginny Draco may I please see you to after lunch please", he asked.  
  
Both of them nodded not knowing why but agreeing, only a few minutes latter the rose and left the hall in search for the stair case guarded by the statue.  
  
"Peppermint", Draco said remembering James telling him the password.  
  
They both entered the room silently and sat down in front of the desk as they waited for the Professor to arrive as he did only a few seconds latter.  
  
"Ah, sorry I am late I got held up in something", said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh it's okay", Ginny said looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Na, it's fine" Draco agreed.  
  
"Well I suppose you wonder why I asked you up here?" Dumbledore asked as both of the teenagers in front of him nodded "well I think your task is finished" he said Draco and Ginny.  
  
"Task?" Draco asked looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you had a reason you where meant to be her for?' Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Once, but ended up thinking we were he be accident", Draco said with a casual shrug.  
  
"Oh well I think you to have helped the impossible happen both of you", Dumbledore said.  
  
"What do you mean by that", asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh I think you just need to think about that one", Dumbledore said looking at them.  
  
"So Draco I think you need to smash that little globe of yours that looks like the one that Ginny once had", Dumbledore said to Draco as an explanation.  
  
"well now I feel stupid", Draco muttered.  
  
"Oh there's no need Mister Malfoy", said Dumbledore "Now I think it is time you two should be off", said Dumbledore.  
  
"Erh, okay", Ginny said "where's the globe?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I think if Draco had another look threw his trunk he might be able to find it", said Dumbledore as he smiled at them as the got up and left.  
  
"Looks like home becomes", said Ginny.  
  
"Yer it sure does", Draco said.  
  
"So where's your globe?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well I gotta find it in my trunk don't I", said Draco looking at Ginny.  
  
"Okay then", Ginny said as they walked down towards the common room in a silence lost in their own thought.  
  
Draco entered the prefect room Ginny tagging along after him.  
  
"Okay now I got to find that ugly orb", Draco muttered.  
  
"Such a hypocrite", Ginny said.  
  
"How am I being a hypocrite?" Draco asked looking up from his trunk.  
  
"Well your calling something ugly from all you well know you are ugly", Ginny said to him.  
  
"Now I know for a fact that I am one of the hottest people in Hogwarts sorry to hurt your feelings.  
  
"Sure, Sure Draco", said Ginny shaking her head.  
  
"Ah ha Uricka", Draco cried as he help up a misty grey orb.  
  
"Do you think we should say by to James and all?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't think so it will just cause lots of questions from them and Dumbledore said he had it all covered and that we should go", Draco said regretfully.  
  
"Well okay", Ginny said.  
  
"Well here goes", Draco said as he looked at the ball he held in his hands.  
  
"Well, Draco I think it's time to disappear", Ginny said, Draco nodded and dropped the ball as the mist consumed them once again.  
  
AN HOUR LATER IN THE PAST WHERE JAMES AND LILY ARE  
  
"Professor", said James and Lily followed by the marauders and the two other girls.  
  
"Yes" Dumbledore asked looking at them.  
  
"Ginny and Draco there not in the castle anymore", Sirius and James said as one.  
  
"Hmm your right that is true they have left", Dumbledore said.  
  
"WHAT!" Lily said rather loudly "they didn't tell us they where leaving they didn't even say good bye", she added.  
  
"They had there reason's", Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well are they coming back?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not", replied the headmaster.  
  
"Why?" Bella asked.  
  
"They where required back home and I can not tell you anymore but that they wanted me to say goodbye to you", Dumbledore answered.  
  
They all nodded rather sulkily, "go have a walk out side it might take those frowns of your face", Dumbledore said, they nodded and started walking back, "Refigero", Dumbledore said on all the retreating figures, for know the faces and names of Draco and Ginny had been changed to suit two people that never existed but the words and things that they had done with them would remain with the teenagers for the rest of their lives.  
  
GINNY AND DRACO TIME  
  
Ginny turned in bed slowly as the sun shone in on her face "hmm", Ginny said as she turned again burring her self into her face into one of her pillows.  
  
"GINNY UP AND ATAM", Hermione cried entering the room.  
  
"I'm up Li- Hermione?" Ginny asked shotting up in bed looking at the bushy headed female in front of her.  
  
"DUH who else?" Hermione said looking at her.  
  
"Hermione what's the date today?" she asked,  
  
"February 3rd, why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"So Ron's birthdays bin and gone?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well yer, remember we had that really huge bash in the common room", Hermione said looking at her oddly.  
  
"Erh I think I need a shower", Ginny said not remembering anything at all.  
  
"Okay", Hermione said shrugging.  
  
Ginny walked into the bathroom she turned on one of the taps letting cold water gush out, she cupped it in her hands as she splashed over her face, and if almost instantly memories came to he but they seemed like blurred pictures not memories but that was the only place they'd fit for they where to real to be a dream, Ginny closed her eyes as Ron appeared a large chocolate mud cake in front of him all of Gryffindor surrounding him it was his birthday, Ginny remember all her lessons that she had done her conversation with Luna about her crush on Draco Malfoy's best friend Blasie Zabanie who had started to pay an interest in her, and the fact that Cassie and Harry we going out at the moment, Ginny sighed and shock her head, she was slightly confused had all of that been a dream but the she noticed a chain around her neck it was an orb that looked so familiar to her, she sighed as she got in the shower not knowing what to think of to believe right now.  
  
"Hey Ginny are you coming to Hogsmede with us?" Hermione asked as she entered the room again cleaned and dressed.  
  
"Oh no thanks I don't feel a hundred percent I think I'll just go for a stroll maybe if I change my mind I'll come through the passage kay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yer that sounds great", Hermione answered "Chow then", she added as she left the room.  
  
"Yer bye", Ginny said as she flopped down on her bed, she turned and lifted up her pillow to find her Dairy which she always had there she opened it and read the insides of it, this was about her and Draco Malfoy in the past so it wasn't a dream? She asked her self as something caught her eye at the back of it, "A flower for a lady" Sirius words echoed in her mind as she looked at the flower pressed in the back of it, she sighed as she closed it and got up from her bed and headed outside to the lake.  
  
"Weasley", said Draco as he came up behind Ginny.  
  
"Drac- Malfoy", Ginny said turning around noticing the cold drawl.  
  
"Who else?" asked as he sate down next to her.  
  
"I don't know maybe a Werewolf's cousin?" she said testing something, Draco turned to look at her, and Ginny looked at him properly for the first he looked the same and she noticed something in his ear it was a small grey circle piercing.  
  
"Nice earring", she said, it reminded her of an orb.  
  
"Hmm, it came from an orb that once but it smashed", he said to her, Ginny's smile widened.  
  
"Okay I got to ask you something, did you ever scare a bunch of first years out of there dorm with the help from a giant chicken?" She asked Draco who looked at her with a ver amused smile.  
  
"Maybe, Maybe not", he said smirking but trying to hide a huge smile.  
  
"Well Draco I just got my answer thank you very much" Ginny said smiling as she got up.  
  
"Hey, where are you going", Draco said looking at her as she got up and started walking away.  
  
"Me I'm going to walk around the castle and then disappear", Ginny said smiling at Draco as she walked of.  
  
"Hey well then I'm going to join you in the process but I think it best we take a detour she said.  
  
"Hm, I'll think about it", Ginny said.  
  
"No you won't your coming neither you like it or not", Draco said hopping up and following Ginny.  
  
"To Where?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hogsmede", said Draco.  
  
"Well looks like your coming with me anyway", Ginny said to him.  
  
"Well of we go then", Draco said looking at Ginny happily.  
  
THE END!!  
  
A/N: Don't worry I'm righting a Epilogue!!  
  
COME ON I GOT SOME THINDS TO FINISH!!!!  
  
AND MOST LIKLEY A SEQUEL!!!! 


	13. the bomb ending!

Chapter 12   
  
Can I say something?  
  
Draco looked at Ginny who laughing stupidly, at his owl who was hooting like made and kept following the piece of food which Ginny had in her hand.  
  
"You know Draco, are you sure I can't give him the piece of bacon?" Ginny asked looking at him.  
  
"Definite she'll get obsessive over it", he said looking at her.  
  
"So its good to get obsessive over something in life", Ginny said.  
  
"Well when you're an owl it's not", Draco said looking at her.  
  
"Hmp, no fun!" Ginny said pouting, Draco smiled she looked awfully cute when she did that.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Ginny demanded after a while, Draco just smirked at this.  
  
"For me to know and for you to never ever, ever find out", he said.  
  
"Hmp", Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Is that all you are able to say?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well all your able to do is stare", Ginny retorted.  
  
"Well most girls like that, you know", Draco said.  
  
"Yer but that's when a guys staring at the-m", she stopped slightly realising that he was staring at her, but she still took it the wrong way.  
  
"God your daft", Draco commented.  
  
"What is there something in my hair?" Ginny asked looking up at it.  
  
"No", Draco said.  
  
"Is it one my face", Ginny asked as she placed the bacon down on at plate as she summoned a hand mirror, "There's nothing wrong with my face!" Ginny exclaimed looking at him.  
  
"Yer there isn't", Draco agreed.  
  
"THEN WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT", Ginny said.  
  
"Nothing", Draco said a he watched her get all worked up.  
  
"MEN!" Ginny stated as she stalked of.  
  
"Hey, where are you going", Draco asked after her.  
  
"Away from you", Ginny called back.  
  
"No your not", Draco called as he ran after he leaving the owlery.  
  
"Like hell I am", Ginny said but stopped mid way as Draco's hand snapped out and caught hers pulling her in to him, Ginny's eyes widened.  
  
"Like hell you not", Draco muttered to her, Ginny just gulped, "Now if you'd stop be-", put stopped half way as he pulled her against the wall a fluffy white owl shoot right at them.  
  
"What the hell isn't that your owl?" Ginny asked look in the direction of the white ball.  
  
"Told you she'll get obsessive", Draco muttered.  
  
"What do you mean she's heading down to the kitchen or something for some more bacon?" Ginny asked disbelievingly, Draco just nodded at her, as Ginny started laughing at him.  
  
"You know I don't like people laughing at me", Draco said looking at her.  
  
"Sorry but it's funny", Ginny said in between gasp, she just found the most normalist things funny, but she could picture a poor little house elf running after a hypo bacon eating owl as he went upon unsuspecting victims and ate all the bacon up, as she thought the her laughter continued.  
  
"Stop, it Gin or I'll make you", Draco said.  
  
Ginny smiled at him, "you're no fun at all", Ginny said grumpily.  
  
"I know", Draco said.  
  
"Anyway if you tried to stop me from laughing nothing would suicide", Ginny said.  
  
"A silencing charm would of", Draco added of handily.  
  
"Nope it wouldn't you don't have you wand", Ginny said.  
  
"I do too", but he stopped speaking as he put his hand in his robe and found nothing there.  
  
"Ginny", he said looking at the girl in front of him who smiled brightly.  
  
"Yes Draco", said she.  
  
"Give it", he said.  
  
"Give what?" Ginny asked playing stupid.  
  
"You do realise that you can't exactly run of with it", Draco said indicating that he had her slightly pinned against the wall, Ginny gulp just realising how close her was, but pulled her self together as she quickly grabbed Draco and spun him around and piss bolted down the hall waving a wand that belonged to Draco.  
  
"Catch me you can", she cried over her shoulder.  
  
"WEASLEY", he cried as her ran after her, as her laughter could be heard in the air.  
  
Draco smiled as he aproched Ginny she was leaning against a wall smiling as the wind from out side blew against her face, "Got ya", Draco said triumphantly as he her grabbed her once again for the third time that day.  
  
"DAMN", Ginny said.  
  
"Damn, hm that's not a nice greeting, maybe a hello or hi, a kiss or a hug something or the other but a damn well that makes you feel unloved", Draco said sadly.  
  
"Well at the moment you are", Ginny said.  
  
"Hand it over", Draco said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"or what", Ginny said.  
  
"Or I'll feed you to the giant squid", Draco said.  
  
"Good that the best you can do", Ginny said.  
  
"Oh don't you worry" Draco said bringing his face closer to Ginny's "I could do much worse", he added, smiling.  
  
"Sure you could", Ginny managed as she tried not to lose it with him being so close.  
  
"I'll prove it", Draco said moving closer a look in his eyes.  
  
"you wouldn't", Ginny said.  
  
"Not unlesae you give me my wand back", Draco said.  
  
"Never" Ginny said.  
  
"Well then tough luck", Draco said, he didn't know why but maybe it was the look in her eyes or maybe the smile she always wore that made him do it but he knew for sure that he wouldn't regret all her hoped was that she wouldn't, so as Draco's face came closer Ginny heart started beating faster, and stopped the second his lips touched hers, Ginny couldn't help it as soon as there lips meet she instantly kissed Draco back melting into his touch it was driving her crazy ,but at the moment the world surrounding them seemed to disappear in into a mist and the only people there was her and Draco, and the emotion that was pounding in her chest, but she didn't know yet what it was, all she did know was that she was kissing the last person on earth she would of thought she'd ever kiss and hell she didn't want it to end but it soon did, with Draco stuttering apology's.  
  
"I'm sorry I don-", but Ginny didn't want to her it she pulled Draco back towards her and kissed him again his eyes were wide with shock but he soon closed his eyes and didn't regret it the slightest bit, this was heaven and he was enjoying it there.  
  
THE END OF THE END THE PROPER ENDING  
  
P.S But I can always do a sequel  
  
( A:N/ chezzy I know but hey I didn't know what to write about them, Which is sad cause theses to are my favourite pair, and that is the end of my first story I've written! And I fell very sad but happy cause know GINNY AND DRACO ARE TOGETHER YAHH, and I think I've got to think about the sequel at the moment I'm righting a Lavender and Blasie fic which does include Ginny and Draco but in this one there grown up and out of school so interesting with no curfew and rules oh and Draco had a pet Dragon two and Ginny's in a band that's heading right to fame!) 


End file.
